Love Me If You Dare
by Strawberry On Cheesecake
Summary: [AU][Squinoa]: It was meant to last forever...UNTIL Fate intervened. Now, looking through his eyes as his soon to be stepsister, everything falls apart...or so how she thought...
1. Chapter One: Love Me, Alright

**LOVE ME IF YOU DARE  
**_by Strawberry On Cheesecake

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Of course, just like what everybody says—I do not own Squaresoft/Square-Enix even if I wanted to.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Rinoa was getting tired of ogling at her gloved hands.

It was such a beautiful, mid-spring morning that day. The sun was high, the sky was blue, and the air was light and comfy. It was a perfect day for a little walk in the town plaza—and so did the rest of the town thought.

**_Carbuncle's Square_** was, of course, packed at that time, and much, much before Rinoa thought of observing the ridges of her hands to kill time, she quietly surveyed the people that generally populated the area. Colorful full skirts and parasols reigned, so did top hats, canes and even quizzing glasses, which were the fad in men's fashion nowadays. Tired of these, a few minutes later, she lifted her eyes to the less crowdy portion of the park where the vehicles were—chaises with white horses, carriages pulled by more white horses, and naturally, your occasional 'white horses with saddles-only' were ever present; Deling City was still in the process of modernization, so the 'hoverspeeds' and steam generated transportations that Esthar had in bulk, this town still had in rarity.

Rinoa sighed, puffing enough air to send her bangs flying back—bored. When no familiar brunette appeared within her eye-sight, she continued amusing herself with the surroundings. She flapped her fan open, cooling herself in a way that she almost forgot about _his_ tardiness. Evidently, the uncommonness of this situation crossed her mind, but for some odd reason, her intuition told her that _he did something_ to encourage this sudden, yet infrequent, tardiness of his. It was intended, and that, she wanted desperately to know why.

Rinoa now grew weary, resting her back on the wooden bench at their 'usual spot'. _Why would he be late? He never comes late!_ Her eyes fell on the group of children swarming around Miss Aerith's ice cream cart. _Was he tired from the trip? Did he stop by the saloon to grab a bite? Maybe I should check…_

Rinoa shook her head, sitting still.

_No…Squall never breaks a promise. When he says that he's gonna be there, he's going to be in there. Period._

Minutes ticked by, and still, no sign of a young man with the most gorgeous blue-gray eyes in the WORLD…

"Squall?" she mumbled with a worried frown, "Where are you—"

Her question was answered by a cream colored teddy bear, brought down to her line of vision.

"Are you looking for the _brave hunter_ Squall?" it baby-talked with a nasal voice. Rinoa couldn't help but notice that distinct red bow around its neck, and the golden cameo that hung in the middle—just like how she'd like it. She grinned knowingly, playing along.

Pretending to look at the whimsical, talking teddy bear curiously, she pouted, "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

The bear was made to nod, "Of course, Madame! He spared my life from the hands of destructive five year olds!" and then it paused, bowing in disappointment as if it cannot look Rinoa in the eyes, "But I'm afraid I cannot tell…"

Rinoa tilted her head sideways, "Why not?"

"Because if I did, it will spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Hearing the word itself sent Rinoa whirling around to face him, anxiety eating her. She was met by a quick flash of blue-gray, a naughty smile curling on his lips and that delicate touch of his strong hands.

The next thing that Rinoa knew, she was swept off her feet; a slave to his kisses…

Rinoa heard herself moan, feeling his hands preciously cradle her face. Her eyes were closed, but she was sensitive to his actions, so it wasn't very hard to tell what he was doing. At this point, he gently broke the kiss, planted a little peck on her nose before pressing his forehead on hers. Rinoa heard their heartbeats become one and she smiled—_this was it_. This was what every girl dreamed of ever since their mothers polluted their minds with thoughts of _Prince Charming_ and '_Happily Ever After_'. This was that something that made little girls wear pillowcases over their heads and pretend that they're the centerfold of next month's 'Modern Bride' magazine…

Squall let go of her, only to take her back, and crush her gently into his chest…

…and Rinoa fell in love, all over and ooooooover again. Just like the first time…

"You missed me, didn't you?" Squall asked in an exaggeratedly low whisper. Rinoa giggled, not giving anything away. "Just admit it, Miss. It's just gonna be between the two of us."

Rinoa reluctantly recoiled her cheek from the haven that was his chest, "Why are you late?" she evaded, looking up to those eyes that she has so longed to gaze into.

Squall brought up one hand, wiggling the teddy bear in front of her little nose, "I had to hunt this down. _I was told_ that they were an endangered specie…Got me looking for an hour." He quirked his lips into a condescending smile.

Rinoa pretended ignorance, examining the bear quite closely, "Hmmm….Soft, creamy fur—checked. Red bow with a golden cameo in the middle—checked. Brown eyes, cute little black nose and round ears—checked." She then took this moment to smile at him, as if he just won her heart for the first time, "You got yourself a Rinoa Bear!"

Squall chuckled, holding her hand as they began to walk. It was still early…and a perfect time to set his plans in motion…

"A Rinoa Bear, huh?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, a Rinoa Bear!" his girlfriend agreed, her chocolate brown eyes focused on the simple present. She hugged it close, as if it was the most special thing on planet Gaia. "What are we going to do today?"

Squall purposely took silence seriously. He looked down to her, the first lines of his 'script' quickly crossing his mind.

It's all about the timing, _dude_.

"Why don't we go down to the Port? I think I could manage something expensive for you this time."

Rinoa looked up to him, puzzled, "Expensive?" When Squall didn't try to reply, it hit her almost instantly.

"You don't have to do that, Squall. I'm happy as we are…"

She stopped Squall from walking, overtaking him before pressing her hands on his chest to refrain him from lurching on. "Remember what I told you before?"

Squall nodded—_here it came_. Rinoa always made things easier for him…

"I want a little house in Winhill—you know how big houses are, you need to clean **_a lot_**," Rinoa began, as how she always does, everytime Squall starts his self-reproach about money, "If a porch is possible, then even better, and of course, we don't want to forget MY garden." She raises an index finger to make her point, "It didn't need to be elaborate, as long as I have all my vegetables, fruits and flowers in place. I want a little bit of everything…but most importantly, a flower bed—with lots and lots of lilies, carnations and gardenias!"

Squall furrowed his eyes, making a quick note of everything she said—in detail. He got everything if he remembered it right. _He did remember to put in the flower bed behind the house…_

_Didn't he?_

"What I'm trying to say is that, I don't need grand things to impress me, Squall. Not at all." Rinoa took his hands, looking at them, feeling their callousness and wondering what made them such. "As long as I'm with you…I will manage." She beamed sheepishly, her eyes directed down to the pavement.

"Hmm…sounds like a plan," Squall cleared his throat, still convincing himself that he wasn't that stupid enough to buy a house without making sure that it had the most important 'feature' on it. His vision went down to Rinoa, who was suddenly making the ground feel embarrassed with all that staring. _Why was she looking down like that? Were his shoes dirty?_

Rinoa blushed, taking that as an insinuation that **_they did have a future together_**. His assurance made her heart go warm, and her stomach, jiggly, "Oh, and you haven't heard the rest…" she added weakly, ever so careful not to lose control of her wobbly knees.

Squall pushed his bangs back. He was certain that he did check the existence of a flower garden behind that Winhill house he purchased during his supposed '_business trip_'. Why wouldn't he? There was no possible reason he could have overlooked it—unless he was born a total idiot with a big sign which said 'MORON' plastered on his forehead, then yes, he could have forgotten.

_So far, so good…_

_NEXT!_

Gently ushering her to a different direction, away from the Port, Squall hoisted his hand to hail a chaise, "Sweetheart…I want to ask you something…"

"Huh?" Rinoa looked up expectantly, the sudden rumble of arriving horse hooves and wheels diminishing within her ear-shot. She saw Squall pretend to have not heard her, his attention focused on the public chaise that now pulled over in front of them.

He helped her up the vehicle, quietly.

"To Fenton Drive, Sir." Rinoa felt herself go pale, hearing him instruct the driver while he climbed up behind her. _They were going to his apartment?_ Rinoa mused to herself. This was her first time to visit his place…and without warning her first? What's going on?

"Squall…" Rinoa shot him a look, feeling the chaise beginning to whisk her away. Squall turned to her coolly…buttoning his suit nicely that added the unruffled effect, "You were about to ask me something?"

It took a moment for him to remember; Squall was still immersed with the thoughts of how to break things to her, without scaring her, or pressuring her by how rushed he may seem to appear.

"Oh right…" he rubbed his nose bridge thoughtfully, "I was wondering…if you'd consider moving with me, Sweetheart."

**_Moving in?_** Rinoa's head swam with the sound of wedding bells. _He wants **me** to move in with **him**?_ She wanted to scream with so much pleasure!!! _He called me Sweetheart, **twice too**, for Hyne's sake!!_

"W-when?" she managed to say; swallowing pure shock and overwhelming ecstasy down the drain.

"Whenever you think its okay. I'm not rushing you, Rin…just wanting you to know that that option is available." He held out his hand, loving the way Rinoa responded without being told to; she squeezed him firmly—that was enough encouragement. "You can still do whatever you like…Go wherever you want. I just want to live closer to you, that's all."

Rinoa let her head fall on his shoulder; this was just too much to handle in a day. Squall had this effect on her, and until now, it was still a wonder how she managed to continue living whereas everytime they meet, he makes her entire system go ballistic. She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. This needed some time to get to use to.

"I can move tonight…" She replied simply, trying not to overreact. But that seemed enough for Squall, who kissed the inside of her palm dearly. "…if that's not a hassle for you."

"Not at all." Squall rested his cheek on top of her head, his stomach un-knotting. _Good_. This was the right pace; he cannot keep on pushing his luck. From now on, he will do a lot more wooing, a lot more of taking his time…

Now on to the next step…

The crucial step…

_How to get the ring on her finger…_

_

* * *

_"Hey…" Squall breathed on her ear, coaxing with all gorgeous disarray. "How's my Princess doing down there?" 

Rinoa flushed, shifting her eyes down to his bare chest. She 'hated' their position, for it eliminated her from looking at anything except for him. He was looming on top of her, with his forearms resting on both sides of her head, imprisoning her with only his lips as another option. Not that it bothered her; it's just that, with Squall so close to her like this, it was hard to control herself from doing crazy, promiscuous things. Their bodies were pressed together intimately, and only an insane mind would not find her situation difficult…

"Squished." She whispered; Squall chuckling as he bent lower to her neck. Rinoa felt him go down, biting her lower lip as excitement shamelessly burned between her legs. She arched upward to receive him, and Squall did his part, tracing her collar bone with kisses that branded her as his—his possession. Rinoa felt herself let go of a moan…

"Good. My Princess is well." Squall tugged the annoying sheet triumphantly. This was becoming a habit for him, every now and then pulling something that Rinoa would use to humbly cover herself. But instead of growing tired of it, it actually appealed to him. She somehow reminded him of a well anticipated Christmas present—unwrapping was just the first out of the many layers of fun.

"Rinoa…"

And the Hyne-forsaken phone chose to ring now.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Squall cursed under his breath, burying his face on Rinoa's hair. The enticing angel had the gall to laugh at his despair, even tapping his back to appease him somewhat. "Traitor…" which made her laugh even louder.

"Just pick it up, Squall," Rinoa turned to him, trying so hard to empathize. She pushed him back, urging him closer to the night table, "It must be something important."

_Something more important than this?_ Squall threw her an incredulous look, as if she just spoke in an undecipherable alien language. He even tried distracting her out of it; his attacks only to be answered by pillows being smashed on his face.

"Answer it, Squall!"

He finally stood up, dragging himself all the way to show his reluctance. The phone has been ringing for quite sometime now, but that wasn't enough ground for Squall to hurry up and end its misery, even checking his hair through a nearby wall mirror to spite her. Seeing that there's no way in hell he's gonna make this easy, Rinoa reached out her hand to the receiver, picking it up before shoving it to his face. She even said hello for him to have it done and over with.

Squall conceded defeat, catching the receiver between his shoulder and ear. He gave Rinoa a daunting look which said that if she ever so much move an inch, she's gonna get it—and badly. The enticing angel obediently lay motionless for the mean time.

"Squall speaking." Rinoa heard her man say, recognizing that familiar tone he used to only one specific person—his father. She'd never seen him, or even got to get anything about him from Squall, so it piqued her curiosity to indirectly hear from the mysterious entity. Moving up to the headrest, she saw Squall turn around—her suspicions being confirmed. Squall was mumbling back at something that his father said; Rinoa faintly heard, waiting patiently for something to come up.

Unknown to her, who only saw his back, Squall was in desperate need to wring the old man's neck. It wasn't new to him that Laguna Loire made every possible attempt to catch his attention, and this was no different. Squall scratched his forehead, mindlessly grunting. Why does Laguna even bother calling? Doesn't he know by now that Squall _wasn't interested _about anything he says?

"WHAT?!" Rinoa held her breath, hearing Squall yell in way that made the entire apartment shake. He seemed not to have to realize his mistake, not even turning around to see that his girlfriend was drastically shaken by his outburst. Seething at Laguna's newest bombshell, he glared at the ground, which was unfortunately, the first thing his eyes saw, "What the f--- are you talking about?!"

There was silence for a while; apparently Squall was weighing the situation. With only his boxers on, Rinoa could have swooned at his inviting appearance, but that was not a wise path to take right now. Ironically, he looked even more dangerous, pacing back and forth like a cage lion as time flew by while his father rattled on the other side of the line. Numerous times Rinoa saw his face contorted into a tight frown, perhaps being pushed to his limits, and then answering back as curtly as possible. That exchange made it hard for Rinoa to put bits and pieces together; a lead was too much to hope for.

"Do not make a bigger fool out of yourself! You know that's an absurd thing to do!" Squall warned in a dead-pan tone, confusing Rinoa even more. "Do not do anything stupid before I get there, or much better, do not do anything until I get there!"

He hanged up; erratic.

"What happened?" Squall heard the swift swish of sheets going on, unprepared to face her. He was suddenly afraid to touch Rinoa, afraid that he might scare her or hurt her in any way while still influenced by his aggravation.

He sat on the closest chair, burying his face on his hand.

Rinoa clutched the sheets firmly up to her chest, splaying her fingers on his cheek, "Hey…" she murmured comfortingly. When he didn't respond, she carefully detached the hand from his face, making him sigh heavily in effect, "What's wrong? Tell me…"

_He wasn't ready._ Rinoa thought to herself, seeing him hesitate and fight the urge to disclose. Slowly kneeling down in front of him, Rinoa made sure she looked up warmly to his eyes.

"Let go." She said, sounding like a healing incantation for Squall. Looking all tousled, innocent and wearing nothing but his immaculately white sheets, it was hard not to do what she exactly asked…a weak spot that he learned, through the months that he'd been with her, was not to be ashamed of. It was a unique trait that she possessed and nobody else did; the same trait that made Squall realize what she meant to him, to his unsatisfactory present life and to his, hopefully, productive future. Rinoa understood him quite well, better than he, himself, did, and that was one of the things about her that caught him off guard. He cannot imagine her being away now, and that, he was determined to prevent no matter what.

Reaching out to touch her cheek, Squall began to smile as he felt that achingly familiar smoothness against his hand. She smiled back at him, encouragingly, loving the way he caressed her face gently, knowing that it was coupled with a thousand words that he meant to say but didn't know where to start…

And they boiled down into two simple words, "Marry me."

He uttered, not in an imperative way, but his tone said he didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Rinoa was left aghast, blinking twice just to affirm that she was _really_ awake.

"S-squall?" she stammered carefully, thinking that one simple mistake can horrifically damage this perfect moment. She wasn't even close to breathing her next when Squall somehow made a small, velvet box appear out from nowhere, opening the tiny case in front of her eyes. It contained a beautiful, white-gold engagement band, with a perfectly-shaped baby-blue diamond peering from the center…

Rinoa was dumbfounded. That was her ideal engagement ring—materialized!

Squall took the ring out of its bed, Rinoa mechanically watching as she let him slip it on her finger. She was still staring at it blankly when Squall pressed an adoring kiss on her knuckles, that proud grin on his face irreversible. _It looked flawless in her finger._ He mused delightedly.

"I don't know what to say…" tears started streaming from her eyes, terrified. She was purposely destroying the moment because she was stupid enough to pick this exact moment to be out of words!

"Just say yes…" Squall urged, lifting his thumb to wipe away unneeded tears.

"Yes." She almost choked; the incredibility of its impact astounding her. Rinoa looked into his face, and that very rare expression that he now held automatically seared into her memory. From now on, anything he asked she would do, anything he wanted she would give—

"But you have to say 'yes' after—" he didn't get to say more, for she tackled him with a hug that was big enough to pummel him flat to the ground.

"YES! YES! YES!" Rinoa insisted stubbornly, more tears of joy welling up on her eyes. She hugged him even tighter for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably as relief washed over her like rain on dreary draught. It was really happening! Squall had just actually asked her to marry him! No more insecurity, doubts about this ever transpiring! She's gonna be with the man of her dreams FOREVER!!!

"Whoa…" Squall encircled his arms around her waist, chuckling at her ear while he eyed the forgotten sheets on the floor. He smiled with disbelief, taking in her scent, wishing hard that this moment may just stay as perfect as it is. "So you want to marry that much, huh?"

"Oooh Squall," Rinoa gushed, giving her new ring another look while she embraced him and at the same time be still oblivious about her sudden nakedness, "I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"U-huh." Looking down at that shapely derriere…

"Good. Because thinking now, I may have not said that too many times for you to actually believe it! But I just thought it would drive you away if I said it too much, do you understand me?" She babbled mindlessly like a pregnant woman during her cravings. She sniffed while at it, rubbing her eyes, "Oh no…Perhaps, I haven't shown it enough through actions?"

"Oh yeah…" He's gonna be a happy man with a _bod_ like that.

"I knew it! I'm sooooo sorry!" Rinoa finally pulled back to look at him, just in time for her fiancé to snap back from his own oblivion. She asked him worriedly, "What can I do to make up for it?"

Squall never thought that this day could get any better—if this was how married life is, he's loving it, baby!

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Grand Azore Boulevard," Rikku Yoshihiro reread the carefully scribbled phrase on Rinoa's address book, "right?" 

The twenty-three year old telegrapher looked up from the small leather-bound notebook in her hand, looking over to her customer and friend who nodded permissively before the counter. The brunette raised a finger, maybe about to point out something more.

"178." Rinoa gazed through Rikku's glasses to meet her eyes; the fashionista blondie had a new pair again, just like every other week before. "You might mistake my seven into a nine. Everybody does."

Rikku chortled in her own sassy way, flipping her intricately beaded braids backward, "Got it." She began ramming the telegraph, feeding in the mailing address of the message. "I'm so sure I've heard about Grand Azore Boulevard before…" she trailed off, inputting the last letter codes before turning her attention back to Rinoa, "…just can't remember why."

It has been two days ever since Squall left for Esthar, grudgingly following his father's request to meet him, which he never explained to Rinoa in full detail. All he gave her were vague information, mostly the usual ones, like Laguna never growing out of adolescence and at the same time being the bothersome attention seeker. Of course, Rinoa understood, letting him go without question. She knew that behind all those complaints about his reckless father, Squall still worried about the old man. The only thing that she didn't comprehend was the fact that it never crossed Squall's mind to bring **_her_** with him, who was now his fiancée and a soon-to-be part of their family. It made Rinoa feel a little uncomfortable, but she didn't argue. Something in Squall's eyes told her that it was best not to burden him with issues like that for now; Laguna must have done something gravely _wacko-ish_ this time.

"Maybe because it's in Esthar," Rinoa tip-toed, craning her neck forward to take a good look herself. "She is such a superpower...it's not a wonder that her cities would be famous too."

Rikku took off her glasses before she nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She reached out to take the copy of Rinoa's message, which was clipped altogether with a thin wad of Gil. "But…I don't know. There's just something that clicked in my mind when I read it."

She dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand, feeding Rinoa's message right after. The two women chatted casually afterwards; Rikku even congratulating our heroine for her engagement with Squall.

"So he finally did it, huh? Took him a while to realize…_that idiot_." Rikku grunted, rolling her eyes. Pushing Rinoa her change, she wore her glasses back, enviously eyeing her friend's ring finger, "Although I must say…I have to give the _doofus_ some credit…"

Rinoa laughed, finding Rikku's choice of name-calling quite exaggerated, "The idiot _and_ doofus that you're calling is actually the man that I love, so please, go easy on him." She kept her change inside a pouch, pulling its drawstring close, "By the way Rikku, can I ask you a favor?"

"As long as you don't call my Gippal an idiot and a doofus, I think I'll hear ya."

Rinoa giggled, waving her off, "I'll be visiting my Mom for a couple days…so, could you take our mail in for us?"

"Sure thing, Girlfriend." the blonde telegrapher gave Rinoa her receipt, "So what do you think you're Momma's gonna say? Is she going to freak out that her only baby's gonna get hitched?"

"I hope not." Rinoa pursed her lips together, changing her mind, "You know what, thinking about it now, I don't think my Mom would mind at all! Last time she called, she was also swooning over this guy! She'd be all over him to mind me, I bet!" She winked at Rikku, "All's fair in love and war, my friend!"

This made Rikku laugh out loud, extracting a small square lunchbox out of her desk. She sweetly grinned at Rinoa, before asking her a favor in return for her favor. "Give this to Gippal, will you? You'd be passing by his booth before you go, right?"

"Of course." Rinoa took the box before going away for the train station next door. She waved at her, "I'll see you when I comeback from Rosaville!"

"Bye, G! Take care!"

And Rinoa was gone.

Deling City's local station was not exactly big, but it was good enough for the people who come in and out of the town. The entrance panels were huge, floor to ceiling doors; the ingress and egress regulated by uniformed officers standing next to the revolving metal wheels. After passing their inspection, you'd come across a row of ticket booths, three in total; one of which Rinoa went straight to, where Rikku's childhood bestfriend and current boyfriend, Gippal Ottawara, was doing his shift. Rinoa tapped the glass window of the second booth, eventually being greeted by an attractive young man with an eye-patch.

"Miz Rinoa! Where're we at today?" the blonde, green-eyed Al Bhed slammed a book of nonnegotiable tickets on the counter, flipping it open to start his service. "Heard from my _baby doll_ that Squall finally had the guts! Congratulations, Miz!"

"Thank you, Gippal. And oh, by the way," Rinoa gave him the lunchbox from Rikku, "Your '_baby doll_' extends her regards."

Gippal was stunned for a while, turning a little bit too sheepish while he scratched the back of his head, "Oh, wow. Gee…she sure has ways to surprise me."

Rinoa cooed, "Aww…you two are really an adorable pair." She immediately thought of moving on, sensing that Gippal would most likely turn into a puddle of embarrassment with all that flattery. "A two-way ticket to Rosaville, Winhill, please."

Gippal was more than obliged, ripping a ticket off the book before bombarding it with all kinds of officiating stamps. He asked her where Squall was, and why he wasn't accompanying her to Winhill.

"He had to visit his father in Esthar. I think it's a family emergency." Rinoa regretted her words; Gippal looking at her strangely. "I know, what you're thinking…I'm almost family too. But coincidentally, my Mom also wanted me to visit. So I guess that cuts it out fairly."

"I guess…" Gippal brought his lips into a thin line, signing Rinoa's ticket. He plopped it through a small hole for Rinoa to reach, remembering something he read from the newspaper this morning, "Going to Rosaville, huh? That place's pack nowadays."

"Really?" Rinoa wrinkled her eyebrows together. Rosaville, Winhill is a very secluded place, not that many tourist attractions too. So why would it get crowded at this point of the year?

"Why is that?"

"Some big time official is marrying this native woman." He shrugged, "Actually, I'm not really a fan of those things—just the ticket sales."

Rinoa shoved the ticket inside her pocket, "And that kind of news gets people nosy enough to pack the place." She sighed, "Unbelievable."

"We live in a weird world, Miz Rinoa. You just have to be prepared when the weirdness starts going after you."

"No matter how creepy it sounds, Gippal, I'm sure to keep that in mind…" She smiled at him before turning away, "I'll see you around."

"**_Leyu_**!" he bid goodbye to her departing back in Al Bhed, hearing the train arrive with its usual ostentatious cry. He sat back on his chair, staring at Rikku's pack lunch for him.

"It is indeed a weird world out there…" Gippal muttered to himself, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"And it's all up to us to find those little things that make it worth living."

* * *

It was in the second hour of Deling Express 12's voyage to Winhill when Rinoa finally felt annoyance ransacking her nerves. She normally wouldn't be bothered so easily, but apparently, her Mom's would-be opinion about her sudden engagement influenced her fortitude; coming close into having her do something harmful to that bickering couple sitting directly in front of her. _For Hyne's sake, it has been two hours…Why wouldn't they stop?_

"That's appalling, Irvine! Why don't you just put a lid on it and move on?" the brunette girl with green eyes retorted, scandalously fanning herself as if whatever her companion said scorched her negatively. Rinoa had to shake her head. _Here they go again…_

"Put a lid on it?" the auburn guy beside her repeated incredulously. He patted his Stetson tighter to his crown, as if the absurdity of what she just said baffled him, "Put a lid on it, Miss Tilmitt? I'm sorry but I don't think I'm as stupid as you think!"

_Another half hour of this…_Rinoa frowned, squeezing her eyes shut while the two brazenly moved on with their verbal combat. From what she got during the last two hours of their constant rambling, 'Irvine' (the Stetson guy) and 'Miss Tilmitt' (the I-don't-think-I-can-live-in-Trabia-without-my-fan girl) were traveling for Rosaville only to get on Winhill Express 24 transfer train which was bound for the Southeastern Continent. It appears that the two were actually arguing whether they'd go to Esthar or Zanarkand; for what reason, Rinoa would have known if they did start discussing about that instead of giving her a migraine. But whichever case, Rinoa didn't care now. She wanted to get off this train and as far away as possible from them. Her ears have had enough of their yelling.

It was impossible to even read a book with this noise, so Rinoa turned herself to the windows. She tried ignoring Miss Tilmitt and Irvine, who pretty much dominated her peripheral vision, looking outside just to see the sweeping scene slowly turn familiar for her senses. The horde of trees—from maple, to cider, mulberry and the whatnot—became thicker, growing more closely to one another and added generously to that bigger picture of green. The fresh stretch of dewy grass came next, profusely sprouting everywhere, going up and down and around hills and hills of nature's finest…

Rinoa sighed. _She was almost home…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are entering Winhill boundaries in approximately five minutes…" the public announcer declared after the chime, moving on just as Rinoa spotted her '**_Rosablanca'_**, the manor she'd been admiring ever since she was five.

"Our estimated arrival time in Rosaville Local Station is in twenty minutes. Please be advised to stay on your seats until the cars have completely stopped in when our ushers would be available for service…"

"I'm going to Esthar whether you like it or not!"

"That is for me to decide **_when_** Miss Tilmitt!"

_Twenty more minutes._ Rinoa got a hold of herself. _Twenty more minutes and I can finally get away…

* * *

_

"We can't just tell her casually, Seif…" a beautiful blonde, with blue eyes that matched her silk, full-skirted dress, stated ultimately, looking through the small curtained window of their carriage. She has been peeking back and forth, doing the exact same thing for a good fifteen minutes now, giving her husband an impression that she was shaken to the very core. "She's going to be very upset." 

Lord Seifer Almasy, Baron of Fire Cross, seemed at ease. But in reality, he was far from that. He knew that his wife was just being rational about the entire situation, and what she just stated was only a mere fact, or worse, a parcel, of what's to happen.

"What are you suggesting then, Milady?"

Lady Quistis Trepe-Almasy exhaled sharply, left with no other choice, "We have to tell her everything—right from the very beginning."

Seifer nodded curtly, reaching out to open the door of the carriage. "I understand."

The couple stepped out of the carriage, looking like they're about to face the biggest and toughest army in the entire WORLD HISTORY…

"HEY GUYS!!!" Chocolate brown eyes flashed under a wide-rimmed hat, "How's my favorite couple doing?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes

* * *

**

As all of you can see, I've revised this chapter drastically. I had this problem while editing Chapter Two (there were a lot of loopholes and covering them up just took me a lot more pages to write) and rewriting this was the easiest way out. Kindly tell me what you think about it, guys! I'll even upload Chapter Two in a day or two so that you can see the differences…

All suggestions, violent reactions and flamers are very much welcomed! Thank you for your time, folks!

Mwahuuuuuuugzzzz!!!  
_Strawberry On Cheesecake_


	2. Chapter Two: The Dare

**LOVE ME IF YOU DARE  
**_by Strawberry On Cheesecake

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Still don't own Square-soft/Square-Enix!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Rinoa smiled, pulling a gaze from the baron to his lady. Her own excitement clouded her instincts, failing to detect the sudden paleness that dawned over the couple. She clasped her hands behind her back, intentionally keeping her ring from showing as she neared the carriage.

She paused, now greeting them appropriately, "Quisty—" She bowed gracefully to the Lady of Fire Cross before paying respects to the Baron.

Seifer was fast to recover. Wearing an impenetrable mask, his cynical attitude once again won the attention of its unwilling target.

"Hey _Shortie_! Deling seemed to have not done any progress on you at all!" He laughed, raising a palm to fluff Rinoa's hat; recklessly dislodging it over during the process. Rinoa stared daggers at him, and he was pleased. "My, my…aren't we cranky today?"

"Why do you always hurt me, Seifer?" Rinoa scoffed back, pushing her cap on its rightful place. She was urged inside the carriage, a demurely smiling Quistis wisely staying in between to prevent physical harm from ever happening.

"You're the sister that he never had, Rinny." Quistis reminded gently, taking the seat directly facing Rinoa. Dismissing the topic with a wave, she waited for Seifer to be at ease beside her. "Tell us about Deling. It's been two years…_Prince Charming_ ever stopped by?"

Rinoa grinned to herself. After her last failed relationship with an Archadian nobleman, she had sworn to herself that there would no longer be spoiled, rich brats under her list of 'significant others'. They were pain in the asses—haughty, all high and mighty, and what they prized the most was either their ridiculously expensive hoverspeed or a good bolstering of their ego. Rinoa had enough of them…and that was when she met Squall.

All grimy and sweaty when she first met him, Rinoa wouldn't deny the fact that it was his unruly appearance that attracted her firsthand. It was last summer, and she was on her way aboard Deling Express 12 when this diabolically handsome technician sprang out of nowhere, wearing soiled shirt and baggy pants as if he just took all the dirt inside the train out with him. He was also crude and thick-skinned; so full of himself that he'd rightfully guessed Rinoa's careful stares as admiring glances, which he never failed to remind her until now. He was far from those meek and courteous gentlemen that Quistis and Seifer have been pushing her to marry. So now it bring us down to that decision she made after going out with Squall for the first time—nobody was to know him, of course, until she finds out more interesting things about him that she could be duly proud of.

And now she was overflowing with them; during the course of their developing relationship, Rinoa found out that her 'grimy technician' was a very loving man. He was loyal, honest, and most of all, a man of his word. He was also witty, well-traveled, and if you'd look really close, you'd realize that he was actually charming, not that he really is, but he can be, when he tries. Squall was a hard-worker too. You'd see it in him; from the seventy-hour shifts he does weekly up to the out of town trips he does to honor contracts coming from Winhill, Guadosalam and even Lindblum. Rinoa was more than ready to divulge his identity. He was her perfect man. He was everything she'd hoped for, materialized, and not only physically, but also emotionally and spiritually.

Quistis and Seifer would absolutely think the same.

Rinoa could almost hear the snort that Seifer grudgingly hid under his sneer. Of course, a child of nobility wouldn't be caught snorting in public, especially this one!

"Oh c'mon, my love, do you still sincerely hope that our Rinny would one day wake up and realize that a Perfect Man—other than me, most certainly—exists at all?" Seifer flashed a patronizing look at his wife, receiving a playful jab on his nose in return. He ignored Rinoa and her, once again, daggery eyes, "It is just but appropriate that we give up false hopes when it's still early. We do not want to be frustrated enough to sire a carbon-copy of me just to have her off and married properly."

Rinoa gaped, "You didn't just say that."

Seifer moved his emerald green eyes to her, nefariously innocent, "I am just concerned about your welfare, child."

Quistis let her free hand hide her face.

"Of all the gall…" Rinoa trailed off, her eyes widening in disbelief. She just couldn't understand why Seifer loved making her miserable—as if…as if she was doomed to be a spinster forever!

Biting her lower lip, Rinoa took hold of herself. _Whatever_. He doesn't know about the wonderful man that she's seeing. That terrible excuse for a baron wouldn't understand one bit of Squall's entire system because he was _never_ a gentleman to begin with! There is no point of conceding in this argument for Seifer and that little pea-brain of his wasn't worth a time of her day. This is terrible. She can't be mad at him. Seifer wants her mad, angry and seething; he always has, and that she wouldn't give him!

She damned wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

"Apparently, the course of our conversation has gotten off-hand…" Rinoa gave a sharp breath, resting on her back in a way that made Seifer quirk up a brow suspiciously. _There you go. Just as planned…_

The couple silently watched. They knew that at this point, Rinoa could have exploded at Seifer's jibes, so obviously, this sudden calmness of hers was new. Rinoa prolonged the suspense by taking off her hat—a little revenge in her part—and delicately setting it down on the empty space beside her. She smiled, expectant stares meeting hers once she's done. Knowingly, she glanced to the forgotten coach driver who was standing by the opened door, awaiting his lord's orders.

"Mister Raijin," Rinoa greeted him sweetly, "HELLO."

The Baron and the Lady were confused for a moment, distracted by Rinoa's prevarication. Seifer frowned at the coach driver.

"To Fire Cross, Raijin. What are you waiting for?" he almost found himself barking, annoyed by him and Rinoa's wily antics. Raijin quickly closed the door with a bow; Seifer turned back to Rinoa, "You were _about_ to say….?"

Rinoa pursed her lips together, humming. The carriage was beginning to move, but even after it was trolling on its regular pace, she still kept her mouth shut. Soon after, Quistis began to find light in her actions.

"You don't say…" the Lady paused, starting to grin when it finally dawned to her that '_Prince Charming_' had actually given his time to '_stop by_'. She gushed, "So there is **_somebody_** afterall!"

Rinoa wasn't given the chance to affirm her notions; Seifer was once again at what he does best, "Let's give that a rest, Milady." He gently ordered, and when Quistis threatened to disobey him, he sighed, "Chocobos fly, my love, not pigs…"

"Oh Shush!" Quistis waved another dismissive hand, her full attention on Rinoa, "Rinny. So it is true? You're currently dating someone?"

Rinoa straightened her back, nodding. Finally exposing her left hand, even Seifer was left aghast, "Not just dating someone, Quisty…" She sheepishly corrected, "I'm getting married!"

And that revelation somehow pulled back the ashen look on their faces. Quistis' glow died down, squirming back as if the movement helped her conjure enough courage for the next thing. Seifer on the other hand, was immediately serious, like it never came to him to be funny, or even condescending, as he always was. As unfortunate as it was, Rinoa noticed it this time, more surprised than disheartened about their unexpected attitude towards her supposedly 'great news'.

"WHAT?" Rinoa giggled, finding the situation so ironic it made her laugh, "Now that I finally get a man to marry, you two suddenly think of opposing? That's just unfair, you know! I really had a long, hard time waiting for this guy!"

She saw Quistis nod, like she understood something that's quite hard to comprehend, before looking at Seifer uncertainly. Rinoa shifted her eyes to the Baron, who now gave her a look that reminded her why she feared him sometimes, or why she hadn't thought of crossing him gravely. She ended up bending her head sideways, as if to think.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked quietly, instinctively flashing Seifer her own rendition of that stare.

Seifer's eyes softened. Well, they had been soft for sometime, Rinoa just misinterpreted his look of concern as otherwise.

"I think its best that we talk under more comfortable quarters, Rinoa. We shall continue discussing this matter in the manor." Seifer answered just as silently, appearing to choose his words carefully. "It has something to do with your Mother."

"My Mom?" and it hit Rinoa, that it was all too strange for Julia Heartilly not to be present with the rest of her little 'welcoming committee' at the train station, considering that she'd never seen Rinoa personally for two long years and that it is her one and only daughter we're talking about. "What happened? Did she get hurt? Where is she?!" panic was suddenly inevitable.

"Rinoa…dear…it's alright. Nothing has happened to Aunt Julia."

"But why are you guys suddenly acting this way?" Rinoa swiped them a scrutinizing look, in futile hope to get something out of staring them down, "You're scaring me!"

"Master Almasy, we are to take the Downtown Route because of the horde of media people in Regalia Avenue!" Raijin shouted from his post up front. Rinoa looked up from her seat inside, observing as Seifer permitted the request without taking his eyes off her. "As you wish, Milord!"

"What is going on in here?" Rinoa was in the verge of gritting her teeth in frustration. Quistis was looking at her sadly, and it worried her even more! Quistis was rarely out of words; why now, after implying that her mother was in some sort of trouble plus Raijin evading the media frenzy down Regalia Avenue? Raijin _never_ backs away from the media! He loves driving under their scrutiny!

"Rinoa, please." Quistis pleaded, feeling the carriage swerve left and towards a well-lit tunnel that is the 'Downtown Route'. The curtains of her window rustled with the wind, allowing yellow orange light to spill inside. "The Manor is just but twenty minutes away…I agree with my husband that it is better for you to get settled before we inform you about Aunt Julia's whereabouts. Trust that she is in safe, capable hands…Do not worry about that."

Rinoa should have been satisfied with that, but she wasn't. The splurge of relief inside her was short-lived, her thoughts being dominated by a million sordid possibilities that only a worried daughter's mind could fabricate. _Why?_ She gradually asked herself. She couldn't think of anything good whereas Seifer and Quistis choose to pull this kind of act. She couldn't fathom what was behind those troubled expressions they carry on their faces…What has her Mother gotten herself into? Julia Heartilly was never the troublemaker; in fact, trouble finds itself running after _her_…

The Fire Cross Manor stood several acres away from the Downtown Route that constituted the more modernized portion of Winhill. It was surrounded by lush trees and greenery; a wide range of trees from maple to cypress encircling the two-story stone mansion that had been passed down to the Almasy lordship for almost half a millennia. The high, steel gates of the manor opened simultaneously with their arrival, squeaking tremendously after two liveried squires pushed them out and locked the panels to the ground. Rinoa was devoid of all of these. She never imagined her homecoming would turn out to be sour.

"Prepare the Westward Quarters for Miss Heartilly, Peddlestow." Seifer ordered briskly the moment he stepped out of the carriage, escorting the ladies inside the foyer in where their coats and other outerwear were made to be removed. He nodded to his wife who led Rinoa further inside the house, taking their coats with him before depositing them all on the butler's outstretched arms.

Nida Peddlestow was on top of his task. Still huddled up with all the heavy-clothing on his arms, he watchfully reported about his Master's request earlier this morning, "A message from Guadosalam, Milord. Mrs. Heartilly has safely arrived."

"Good." The Baron muttered low enough for only Nida to hear. Quistis and Rinoa were now down the hall, but still he could see Rinoa's sulking shoulders, and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Has Mrs. Heartilly found suitable lodging for herself?"

"Yes, Lord. In the Sandsea."

_Economical yet low-profiled_, Seifer thought with approval; he turned back to Nida, "Have all the messages brought to your Mistress' sitting room. We have pressing matters to discuss with Miss Heartilly."

"Of course, Milord. Right away."

Seifer gave him permission to move on, going to the direction where the ladies went with his hands inside his trousers pockets. Why the situation suddenly become dead-serious, he doesn't know. All he knows right now is that if they didn't maneuver this right, everything is going to be out of hand.

Seifer stepped in the Gold Room, where he found his wife consoling the younger woman in her arms.

* * *

Guadosalam is located in the Southeastern Peninsula, perched conveniently at the more exposed portion of the Spira Continent, that it gradually turned out to be the perfect spot for wayfarers traveling towards any corner of the world. Being so, the once 'City of the Dead' was industrially turned into the largest transportation center, may it be by land, water and even air. Tourism-wise, she had championed the hospitality venture with her wide array of hotels, taverns and other lodging facilities. It was mainly a town of hustle and bustle—the El Dorado for business minded people who thrive under the grandeur of success in exchange of sacrifices and all-nighters. 

Squall Leonhart has been in this place too many times than he could remember. To tell you the truth, he'd actually lived in this place a couple of years way back, while earning enough money to continue his journey up north. Now back on its dust covered streets and cigarette infused air, he couldn't exactly remember how he managed to survive this place with all those neon-lighted signs contemptuously blaring at him. There was just something wicked about this place…something spiritually emasculating that it harmed the soul. You can say that staying in Deling had something to do with that…or maybe because he'd been living with Rinoa all too much lately that her ideals were beginning to rub themselves on him. Either way, he now decided on not liking this place; chiefly influenced by _why_ exactly was he in this hell-hole.

Quickly checking himself in a nice, quaint motel closest to the road, Squall immersed himself with thoughts that drove him crazy while still aboard the train. Apparently, he made a mistake by not taking Rinoa with him to Esthar—if only you could see that face she carried…she was trying not to look disappointed, and Squall exactly knew why! He was fully aware that being his fiancée, it was only right that she was made to be involved with family matters…but Squall didn't want any of that; you would understand if you had the whole Looney Toons gang as your family! For Hyne's sake, they've only been engaged for roughly a week, and Squall didn't like the thought of Rinoa running away from him because of the hodgepodge of pure craziness that was his family! He also knew that if she did, he wouldn't have the strength to stop her. Laguna was a psycho, and even Squall was having a hard time dealing with him after years and years of constant restraint…what more of Rinoa? Squall would be lucky enough if she didn't faint at first sight!

Tossing his duffel back above the bed, Squall unpacked his toiletries with nothing else but his problems in mind. Of course, he should given Rinoa enough credit. She loved him; he knew that, it was just his insecurities that clouded his decisions. No matter. Rinoa would surely understand. She wasn't that kind of girl who readily jumps into conclusions just because Squall appeared a couple of minutes late for a date or something like that. His angel was a very smart girl. She would forgive him.

But Squall wasn't ready to forgive himself for being an outright ass. Grabbing his key from the prim desk beside the bed, he trotted out of the room in search for a telephone. The receptionist in the lobby directed him to the small cubicle just beside the front desk, where a black, standard telephone was nestled for public usage. Squall was immediately on it, impatiently waiting as the other end of the line rang for like ages.

"Pick up, Sweetie. It's me." Squall mumbled hopefully, when nobody was seemingly home. He took a quick peek at the Grandfather Clock across the room, swiftly calculating the time intervals in between Deling City and Guadosalam. One o' clock in the afternoon; he ended up with. Maybe Rinoa went out for groceries.

"Do you have a telegrapher around the area?" Squall came out of the cubicle to ask the receptionist again. The redhead didn't even think twice, pointing across the hall into the direction of the motel's little pub.

"It's right after the pub in there. You wouldn't miss it. Just go straight and when you hit the wall, turn left."

Squall thanked her with a casual nod, already fabricating his message for Rinoa.

"Zip Code 10567, 1242 Fenton Drive, Deling City." The telegrapher was astounded by the thick wad of Gil being tossed to his direction by an intolerant looking man. With his rapid fire dictation, Reks Avalos took it that he was in a hurry, which was not bizarre when it comes to both locals and foreigners in Guadosalam. With expert grace, the silver haired boy tapped the mailing address through, courteously giving the man a piece of paper on where he could jot down his message.

Squall finished quickly, giving the paper back not even a second after. Reks, with a professional eye, didn't mind how this impatient man sounded soft and caring with this girl named 'Rinoa'. Probably she was his girlfriend, or maybe more; but the change in attitude was just amazing that one would be rendered into wonder…

"Would you like to put a return address, Sir?" Reks inquired, halfway done with the message.

Squall gave his Esthar address, since the airship for Azore leaves tonight.

"Great, Very well, Sir." Reks bobbed his head, still focused on the telegraph. He wouldn't mess up this message for the world.

"Also, have a messenger fetch the telegram." Squall added another wad of Gil on the heap. Transmitting a message to Deling wasn't necessarily costly, but he wanted to make sure that Rinoa got his message, and fast. "My fiancée appears to be away at the moment, so if the messenger finds the house empty, instruct him not to leave until she arrives."

"Not a problem, Sir." Reks added the codes for such specific service. Facing him to collect the fee, he was just as surprised as when he first saw the accumulation of money in front of the counter. "Ugh, Sir…I think I only have to charge you two hundred and thirty seven Gil."

Squall paid him no mind, taking his receipt before thanking him in his own way. "Buy yourself something nice, Kid. You've earned it after bearing with me." And he left without another word; Reks, gaping.

"A thousand and seventy-four…" Reks whispered, re-counting the bills that were still crisp and new. They were neatly tied with a rubber band, the glossy seal of an Estharian banker emblazoned as a proof circulation. Reks found himself whistling, and that was when he realized that another customer walked over to seek for his service. He smiled at her in welcome, adoring the pretty lady in sight, "Good morning, M'am! How may I be of service?"

"I need to have this sent to Rosaville, Winhill, Son." The raven-haired lady smiled back, taking off her humbly embroidered veil before producing a piece of paper out of her pocket. Reks was handed the message. "It seems that my children have stepped out, so I decided to send them a telegram instead."

Reks opened the folded paper to read what's in it, "24th Outskirt?" He scanned down for more, and was surprised to know that this lady was also trying to send a message to a girl named 'Rinoa'. How many Rinoas lived in the world nowadays?

"Yes, that's right. 24th Outskirt…" Julia Heartilly beamed at the young boy's confusion, although not precisely certain why her note puzzled him. Pulling her drawstring pouch open, she took out a fifty Gil bill, "That's the Fire Cross Manor." She added informatively.

* * *

Rinoa patiently waited for Nida to step out. The butler was busying himself in making his Master, his Mistress and their guest comfortable, setting up tea services and making a servant wheel in a cart of pastries inside Quistis' sitting room. After these luxuries were set, he brought a leather bound book from Seifer's smoking room, leaving it beside Seifer's winged back chair before disappearing through the door. Everything turned deadly silent once the twin mahogany doors were closed, and Rinoa couldn't handle it anymore. 

"I have waited enough, more than enough. I can't take this any longer." Rinoa sat beside Quistis, who had a comforting hand patting her back. Brown-eyes reluctantly pulled her glance away from the mysterious book that Nida left with Seifer, pushing them towards the Baron instead, "What is happening around here, Seifer? What should I know that the both of you fear so much?"

Seifer shook his head, bending over to clasp his hands before his face, "We do not fear anything, Rinoa. It's just that the news came by so sudden, Quistis and I didn't want to approach it carelessly." Looking sideways to the book, he picked it up, opening it wide. "This is my message log." He paused to give Rinoa a non-committal look, "This morning, when Peddlestow handed this to me in accordance to my morning routine, I have found out that Mrs. Heartilly have left Fire Cross without my knowledge, which was most odd, because your Mother never leaves without an escort or, much more, a notice beforehand."

Seifer took a card from one of the book's folds. It was colored green, the color designated for personal messages. He gave it to his wife who handed it down to Rinoa. The raven-haired girl gasped, as expected.

"It seems that Mrs. Heartilly has…ran away." Seifer concluded, closing his book with finality before crossing his legs to a more comfortable position. He saw Rinoa read and re-read the contents of the card, time and again couldn't believe what absurdity it was trying to register in her mind. "Anyhow, be rest assured. I have located her whereabouts this morning through some detectives' help, and I am also told that she's safely housed in one of Guadosalam's local hotels."

"Guadosalam?" Rinoa almost shrieked, "What on Earth is she doing in there? For the love of Hyne…Is she trying to get herself lost? My Mother doesn't even know the difference between the right lane _and_ the left lane!"

Seifer tried grinning at her quip, but opted not to. Scratching his chin, he realized that Rinoa definitely didn't know anything about her mother's current intentions. "As you may know, Rinoa, Guadosalam is a city of great convenience to travelers for its geographical location puts it directly in the center of big, economically-affluent countries like Midgar, Alexandria, Zanarkand, Dalmasca, and of course, Xenophobic Esthar. Even if without telling you, I think you'd have an idea why Mrs. Heartilly would pick Guadosalam as her sudden…let's say…vacationing spot."

"She wants to go somewhere." Rinoa answered him, crossing her arms together, "But why would she want to go somewhere? And why would she want to do it alone, and secretively?"

Quistis saw the strain that slowly appeared on her husband's face, making her decide to take over as for now. Sighing in defeat, Quistis did what she did in rarity—accepting vulnerability, "That's what we're worried of too, Rinoa. We also don't know." She took the message card from Rinoa's fingers, cross-examining it for clues that they might have overlooked, "Seifer and I have arrived from a courtesy call yesterday evening, and we were not informed that Aunt Julia has left the premises beforehand. Our servants would not let her go that easily, but apparently, she showed no sign of migrating. The last that Nida had taken in account of her was that she's going for a walk in the Southern Gardens, which she always does, everytime she visits Fire Cross."

"A carefully planned scheme or a sudden emergency came up? Which is which?" Seifer thought loudly. He tapped his fingers above the armrest, placing his message blog back beside the lamp. "I have hired detectives to follow her around in Guadosalam…we should be receiving calls from them soon."

And as if sensing its cue, a brief knock pounded on the door. Seifer straightened himself out on his chair, permitting the butler his entry.

"Milord. A telegram from Guadosalam has been sent through the local courier." Nida bowed down, respectfully angled. He looked up in time for Seifer to tip his head permissively, "Should I collect the message from the boy, myself, Sir?"

"You may do that." Seifer shook his head quickly, changing his mind, "No. On the contrary, send the boy down here. I want to see the message myself."

It took a couple of minutes before a young, blonde boy with hard eyes came in, dressed in a government courier's uniform. He was a little sheepish though, apparently because he was being ushered in a nobleman's house and was naturally intimidated. Seeing him, Seifer gestured him to come closer; the boy reached out to give him the message.

"It is addressed for a Miss Rinoa Heartilly, Lord Baron." The courier stated as Seifer scanned the contents of the message. It wasn't long when he stepped back, belatedly realizing that such an offhand remark wasn't necessary, and was close to hyperventilating when the Baron's eyes went so icy it sent chills back his spine. "Sir—I—"

"This…" Seifer waved the large piece of paper angrily, "**_is ridiculous_**!"

Rinoa and Quistis gaped at him, their minds beeping frantically as they tried guessing the cause of his outburst. Quistis obviously couldn't wait until she actually processed the reasons, yanking the stationary away from his quaking grasps.

And it wasn't long when she caught the gist, paling herself, "**_Ludicrous_**…"

Turning to Rinoa, she couldn't bear the thought of relaying the news herself, but judging by her expectant eyes and held breath, she knew she had to…Rinoa would just most likely misinterpret the message with all the mumbo-jumbo going around.

"Rinoa…" Quistis sighed, but she didn't break her eye contact. She saw the younger girl swallow, which was a good sign, and meant that her internal organs were still functioning, "The reason why your mother went to Guadosalam was because she has to meet up with somebody. You have probably heard about the great entry of journalists and other media people in town…She says that she fled because it was only but imperative to avoid them."

Rinoa still didn't understand, and it was etched all across her features. Of course, there was no evident link in between that information that Quistis just gave her, for the real deal was still hidden behind the covers. Quistis succumb into the inevitable; handing over the piece of paper that offered nothing but grief for the young lady.

And in the last minute, Quistis wanted to make things easier for her. As Rinoa straightened out the stationary, she blurted out with dismay.

"She's getting married, My dear. Your Mom went to Guadosalam to meet with her betrothed. "

* * *

**Author's Notes

* * *

**

Finally! After weeks of constant installments, I've finally finished up this Hyne-damned chapter!!! Hooray for me and my laziness!! Yey!!!

Please tell me what you guys think, especially about my timeframe. I'm a bit getting slow to the point, am I not? Well, as for Chapter Three, expect a LOT of twists. I wanted to show a little bit more of detail for some reason…especially about the so-called 'Great Estharian Upperclass' which I've conjured firsthand before I actually thought of this entire 'forbidden relationship' concept. Bear with me though…I'm a foresight winner but, I'm very poor in patching up the road to get there. Really sorry about that.

All suggestions, violent reactions and flamers are very much welcomed! Thank you for your time, folks!

Mwahuuuuuuugzzzz!!!  
_Strawberry On Cheesecake_


	3. Chapter Three: Destiny's Game

**LOVE ME IF YOU DARE  
**_by Strawberry On Cheesecake

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all of its succeeding sequels are patented by the ever-rockin' Square-soft/Square-Enix! I'm just a fan, but I'm lovin' it! ;)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"I'm reserving judgment about this." She laughed, a voice exuding the aura of a young socialite in her late twenties. Whether she was a friend or not, her intentions for now are unabashedly temporary—she wanted to be neutral.

Laguna was brimming with irritation. Crossing the small gap in between the arm chair and his desk, he frowned as realization about her unbiased behavior dawned over him. Leaning his hip on the table's edge, he replied scathingly to the phone, "You **_are_** supposed to be on **_my side_** at this."

"I don't think so, Dad."

"You are not even expected to **_think_** for an answer, Ellone! It's one of those 'intuition things' that you ladies call!"

"I'm not like your bird-brain bimbos, Dad. I happen to be capable of _thinking_, contrary to the public belief that I don't."

_There's no way she's giving in today_. Laguna gave the receiver a glare. Wrinkling his nose in frustration, he gave the subject one final try before falling pray to the urge to toss the telephone out of the window. "I didn't mean it that way, Elle. I just thought that as my daughter, and also a member of the opposite sex, you would have a more positive notion about my current dilemma compared to your brother!"

The mention of her younger brother appealed to her, and by Hyne…how ruthlessly amused she sounded now, "That is exactly why I'm postponing judgment—I have to say…My brother is the only sane being in this family!" There was a slight disruption, but seemingly, it was good insinuation enough that the talk's over. "I have to go now, Dad. The Countess of Caladbolg invited me to her summer estate for tea. I haven't seen her for ages—"

"Don't go saying that horrible—" Laguna tried to sound threatening, but was interrupted himself.

"So, tootles, Your Grace!" and was followed by an eerily resounding click. _Kids…_now that they think they know everything about life, they go about, walking all over you. Laguna narrowed his eyes, choosing to conjure such fact in a very untimely fashion. The idea irritated him even more, clenching his fists that his knuckles turned white before Kiros' disdainful eyes.

"So the Lady of **_Donna-Terra_** opposes his Grace and sides with her brother…Ahh…It's all coming back to me now." The dark skinned personal secretary stepped into the study through an opened door, a knowing smile tugging his lips, "What a strong sense of déjà vu, don't you think?"

Laguna wanted to argue about that, but he knew he couldn't, for what seems like always, Ellone had agreed upon everything her brother says or thinks. Not that Laguna questions his daughter's loyalty, but the motion just never fails to upset him. _Dammit! What do they think he is? A freaking adolescent in an old man's body? A little boy who has no means of thinking for himself?_ Well, his son has always called him that, but he'd never taken it seriously. Their family was long known for being a little 'exaggerated' in various levels; maybe his son had gotten that particular gene.

Laguna waved to dismiss the topic, putting the phone back to its cradle. Rounding the large, rosewood table that was his desk, he settled down on his seat. "I need you to unscramble my schedule today, Kiros. If I'm not mistaken, the _Leviathan_ would be arriving from Guadosalam anytime soon. I would very much appreciate if you'd deliberately save me from this quagmire that I've let myself into, just because I had this sudden impulse to tell my son a little bit more than I would have normally allowed myself."

Kiros said something about being paranoid, and that whatever his son does was only ordinary. Laguna would have attested that fact, only to be offset by the thought that his heir was anything **_but_** ordinary. _Hyne_. That kid actually hated being a member of this specific household whereas everybody would do anything just to step into any of the Loires' properties. As a matter of fact, that was his reason why he fled from prosperity, only to end up being a lowly technician for a mediocre town's local train station. Why would he do that, when he could have bought himself an entire airstrip in Guadosalam in where he could poke all the airships that he wants? His son was _special_ that way; Laguna had always thought, opting not to choose the word '_weird_' to define his unconventional behavior.

Kiros droned on the activities for that day, which ranged from boring meetings with his advisers to extremely boring meetings with his bankers. Laguna just had to shake his head helplessly with the kind of life he's been living for the past decades. As far as he knew, simple moments were rare, and that's what he'd been looking for. They just seemed to stop happening from the moment his wife died, a long twenty-eight years ago. His sweet, beautiful, Raine…

"**_Your Grace_**." Kiros flashed him a daunting look that reminded Laguna of his physics professor way back during his University days. It also made him realize that he'd drifted to his own abyss, leaving him to a monologue, "I know that Tuesdays frequently unsettle you, but please be reminded that your weekly devotion to _Lion's Heart's_ needs is for the greater good of your successors."

"Lion's Heart can survive without me, and I know that **_you know_** that." Laguna crossed his arms like a stubborn child, even looking away haughtily like one. Kiros sagged in defeat.

"Fine. Do what you want. But don't blame me if the **_Marquis_** comes here with a maul in his hands while shouting bloody murder!" He intended to leave, but was much too wise to submit to that; he had responsibilities as Laguna's secretary, and that included hauling him out of that chair and away from his juvenile idiosyncrasies.

"Your Grace." Kiros sighed, finally resorting to a plea while carrying a leather-bound book in the crook of his arm. He walked in further to the center of the room, stopping approximately a yard away from the office desk, "I am aware of your present predicament, but you know, as much as I do, that unless your son hears about it, we cannot advance to concur about the next steps."

Obviously, Laguna knew that, his eyes growing distant, as if all the power in him had been relinquished in a snap of a finger. Quietly, he rested on his back, sighing as he accepted the fact that has been there all along.

"So much for being the _freaking_ Duke of Lion's Heart…"

Kiros couldn't help but wordlessly agree with him, clucking his tongue sadly.

* * *

Hours flew like seconds ever since Julia's telegram ended up in her quivering hands. Rinoa couldn't exactly figure out why her mother turned out to be that impulsive; uncomfortably shifting her position, while the Almasies' carriage sprinted across the wide-stretch of dust that led to _Sequoia_—Guadosalam's boundary closest to Winhill. She was in an unstoppable state of daze, her thoughts in a gamut of dreadful emotions. In the end, Rinoa suddenly found out that she didn't know her mother that well, conversely to what she'd always thought. 

"**_Meet me by the Magus Airstrip…_**" the final line of the note had said, offering as little information as it could. Somehow, it made Rinoa feel a little spurt of relief—probably her mother wasn't as reckless as she seems. By being reserved, she's implying that she has everything under control, if not, she was keeping it easy, while trying to figure out her best options. There, at that moment, Rinoa planned to step in, and help her make the right choices. Her mother cannot just remarry that simply! Who knows what sort of guy she'd chosen this time…

Raijin had insisted to change horses a good twenty miles before the boundary. Stepping out to have a little stretch, Rinoa was surprised to see that it was already night time, which the coach driver explained was all because of Guadosalam and Winhill's dissimilarities when it comes to time zones. Rinoa let herself be drawn to this conversation, gradually persuading the usually-distant driver to be more talkative around her; and he wasn't very hard to convince. A little while later, when the new horses were ready, Rinoa sat beside him in the front in hopes of lessening her worry through conversation. Raijin mostly did the talking, and he was fun and diverse, even discussing the current whatnots of the present Society.

"Guadosalam has changed a lot ever since it opened more routes towards the bigger cities of the South. Way before, during the Sorceress War, it was nothing but a piece of wasteland, used as camping ground by whatever army occupied the vicinity." Raijin looked over to Rinoa's direction, making sure that she followed everything that he was saying, "The refugees who stayed the longest were the Estharians—SeeDs under the leadership of _Commander Oceanos_."

"Oceanos? Commander Oceanos? Is he that same entity who became the first Knight closest to the Scepter and Crown?"

Raijin raised a brow, now fully convinced that they are at par. This coach driver loved discussing the grueling details of World History, especially when he's found a worthy mate, "Fancy that…the first Knight of the Emperor. It wasn't very hard for the Commander to find his way up to the ladder of the rich and famous either. Just a generation after, his son, _Tempest_, was married off to one of His Majesty's own nieces…thus a promotion to dukedom. That was easy, wasn't it?"

Rinoa was impressed, taking in the impromptu history class with more interest than she'd foreseen. Pressing a finger on her lip, she pondered loudly for Raijin to check her progress, "So Estharians have somehow influenced the course of Guadosalam's history through Commander Oceanos and his conquests…Is that also why their government system is somehow…alike?"

"Not necessarily alike, although they respect titles bestowed by their individual domains. You see, contrary to other countries, only Guadosalam and Esthar share that close–knit relationship which can be traced as far back as the Sorceress War. It is only but diplomatic to remain this way, not to mention, beneficial to both realms."

Raijin pointed north, where they both could see tall frames and small twinkling lights that one could only surmise as civilization. "Guadosalam is still a young city, and its potential cannot be unveiled without the help of one that is already prominent in that area. Esthar, on the other hand, is in constant need of tariff reductions, which in turn, Guadosalam could generously provide by allowing their shipments through their borders." He grinned, turning his attention back to the road, "Tax-free."

Rinoa nodded, already familiar with this. She remembered learning this much from the elder citizens of Winhill, and it was good to know that she was still attuned with the intricacies of present politics. Straightening up, a thought crossed her mind, making her furrow her eyebrows together, "Is that also why the Spiran culture found it hard to embed itself within Guadosalam's traditions? Why, from what I've read, there are more Hynean believers compared to Yevonites in there!"

"That, I could not attest, but remembering my last journey to Guadosalam with the Baron, I can say that Estharian fashion still dominated her streets." Raijin paused to direct the horses towards the right, preparing to trot down a tricky curve, "I'm still amazed on how Guadosalam could appease their Spiran authorities whereas it is evident that their ideals are basically influenced by Esthar. It is just but a wonder…one of life's mysteries, perhaps?"

Rinoa giggled at his tone, sounding like one of those radio announcers that earned their living by drawls so seductive, they draw attention from listeners. "Perhaps." She agreed ambiguously, lurching on, "That is such a big help, Mister Raijin. I haven't been outside Winhill, of course with the exception of Deling, and now I somehow know how to adapt with my stay in Guadosalam…even just for a short time."

"It's always good to know something new, Miss. It helps exercise the mind."

Rinoa was ready to agree to that, her eyes widening at the sight of Guadosalam as it grew nearer and more alive to her senses.

The Magus Airstrip, as per her mother's instructions, was situated in the far-west districts of Sequoia. It took another half an hour to reach the airport from the boundary, and Rinoa grew more and more wary as the time to finally meet her mother drew near. Julia's sudden wish to be remarried was not only a surprise, but also an unwitting blow inflicted on our heroine's feelings. Not to be selfish; however, it just pained her up to a certain degree. Rinoa couldn't help but feel like she was now unwanted—a responsibility that can now be discarded, since she was of rightful age to live on her own.

Rinoa blithely refused more of Raijin's goodwill, finding her own way inside the crowdy, foreign airfield, equipped with nothing but a modestly sized hand carry. She waved quickly before fear tramples upon her fortitude; briskly walking towards to what it seems was the lounging area. To her dismay, the archway led her to a huge lobby that was so populated, one cannot easily recognize another without stepping up on their toes. Rinoa, being a little short in the height department, obliged to confer on such 'unspoken prerequisite'. It was only after three angry curses and two foot-stepping when she finally decided to give up, collapsing on the nearest empty chair that appeared in her sight.

"DO NOT argue with ME, IRVINE!!!!" in her morbid haze of exhaustion, Rinoa found that hard to believe. She was sure she recognized that voice from somewhere, so she didn't look up until the screechy voice boomed even louder than before.

"YOU DO NOT CROSS ME—" Miss Tilmitt interrupted herself, surprising Rinoa who discovered that once again, the couple was seated directly in front of her. "YOU DO NOT OPPOSE ME! I MAKE THE RULES, AND YOU **_EXIST_** TO FOLLOW THEM!"

Rinoa saw her snap a silken fan close, her pouty little lips in a thin, impatient line. Irvine looked like he didn't want the situation to progress so badly, shaking his head while he pressed his Stetson low enough for its rim to cover his entire face. Rinoa didn't know why, but she felt bad for him…his ears must have been hurting so badly now.

"Rinoa?"

And just like that, color was drained from her face. Rinoa didn't have to turn around to know who it was, and instead, graciously took her time to glance away from the rows of chairs assembled in front of her. Knowing that the encounter was now a little pass overdue, she conceded to the inevitable; plastering an over-bright smile on her face.

"MOM!" Rinoa heard herself croak, but Julia thought differently. Her exclamation was seemingly a loud crescendo of bottled emotions for the mother, who interpreted the gesture as a means of longing after two years of being away from each others' grasps. So in turn to such a great display of affection, Julia tackled her with a fierce hug, squeezing the smaller woman into her arms like a life-size teddy bear.

"Oh _HONEY_…" Julia cooed, her lower lip trembling. Rinoa shut her eyes as she continued strangling her, letting the estranged mother embrace her as much as she wants. "My little _girlie_…Oh how are you, _Honey_?" When Rinoa didn't respond quickly, she tried showing more maternal concern, "You feel skinny, RIN! Haven't you been eating properly again? How many times do I **_have_** to tell you that every meal is important, and starving yourself isn't REALLY helping you lose weight?"

Rinoa tried answering that, but Julia was really engrossed with her tirade, "And by Hyne, _sweet cakes_, you don't need to lose more weight! The women in our family are naturally small-boned! You don't have to worry about being a whale after childbirth!!"

"Ugh, MOM?" Rinoa cleared her throat, confused by the way their conversation was turning out. Julia was now expounding the details of proper dieting, which, she explained, was primarily rooted by discipline, exercise, good food and MORE discipline. Our heroine stared at her blankly.

"It is indeed in our family history—" Julia suddenly stopped herself, throwing Rinoa a skeptical look when her daughter began eyeing something—or in this case, somebody—in a very critical, un-Rinoa like manner. Turning around curiously, her absorbed demeanor towards the art of dieting fizzled, rapidly remembering about the tall, dark haired, young man who'd been with her for quite sometime now.

"Oh Dear…" Julia said under her breath, turning sheepish all of a sudden. Rinoa made a mistake by putting two and two together, her eyes widening like saucers as she concluded that this young man was, in ACTUALITY, her mother's '_betrothed_'…

'CRADLE SNATCHER' was distinctly written on her accusing face.

"It's not like that, Rinny—"

"MOM—" Rinoa managed to blurt out, clamping her mouth shut in fear of losing control over the normally 'voluntary' organ. She shook vehemently, annoyance and ire quickly finding their way up to her chest, threatening to make a rare commotion. Julia began saying something in a hurry, but Rinoa was so clouded by her emotions that they seemed to sound so much like 'blah-blah, blah, blah, blah, blah' to her. The handsome young man however, no matter how incredulously misjudged he was, seemed impervious to her intensive glaring. He didn't even look away when Rinoa threw him her most piercing look, which sometimes, even Seifer couldn't handle. He merely squared his shoulders, appearing to be very amused, even.

And Rinoa was left seething. How could her mother do this? This man was like, five years her senior, or possibly less! Judging by his pony-tailed hair, polished features, pierced ear, and jeering wine-colored eyes, it was almost unfathomable that he was born to a veteran of the Sorceress War! He might as well have been borne to her own mother!

Julia gulped a whole lot as she witness Rinoa's temper in motion. If only she wasn't too damned scary, Julia would have approved her politeness towards _Vincent_, no matter how grudgingly she sounded when she excused them both for a more secluded location for an eventually heated encounter. She would have also reprimanded Rinoa for discourteously yanking her away, towards that much needed space. But anyway, she didn't, because yes, you got that right, she was too damned frightening.

"I **_cannot_** believe this—" they haven't even reached a quarter towards their destination when Rinoa whirled around, making her mother bump into her during the process. She pointed a condemning finger to Julia's direction; mad, hurt and in the brink of insanity, "When you said that you're going to remarry, I thought you've found yourself a man capable of treasuring you, of taking care of you, of protecting you!! I never thought in my wildest dreams that you'd get yourself another…another…" Rinoa thought of her father, and a description that well-suited him, "another **_pretty-faced nuisance_**!"

Julia snapped her brows together, agape and somehow embarrassed. Rinoa saw that even amidst her discomfort, she wanted to reason against her theory, but Rinoa wouldn't let her.

She didn't let her.

Rinoa repeatedly jabbed a finger at her mother's direction, "Was that so hard to accomplish—to choose a **_man_**, instead of a boy to take care of? Haven't you learned from _Caraway's_ desertion, which he'd most likely be imitating after he's grown tired of our lifestyle?!"

"Are you ready for that same hurt, that same suffering and self-reproach?" When Julia didn't say anything, Rinoa's chest collapsed alongside with spasms so tremendous it brought unexpected tears to burn her eyes, "Because I'm not!" She was clearly fighting back, but was obviously losing, "I'm not! And I swear to Hyne if you so much still want to marry that guy I will…I will…"

"I WILL DISOWN YOU!"

Julia was startled for a moment, but when she saw the pain in her daughter's eyes, she began to realize—it wasn't about resentment, it was about outmost, raw concern. Rinoa has been her stronghold all these years, and what a partner she'd been. In a very young age, she'd learn how to be strong, independent, for there's gotta be somebody bold enough between the two of them. She had always been the one looking after the two of them that Julia felt comfortable, so used to the delegation that she overlooked the fact that _she was the child…and her own self, the mother_. Looking at her now, Julia's heart felt like it would break…

…_all those years…she's been absorbing all those hurt that should have been hers_…

…_all those years…she's been flashing a smile to hide the pain that came because of Julia's own mistakes_…

…_all those years…NO MORE…she was now setting a limit, because she was only human, and there's only so much that she could take_…

"My Baby…" Julia covered her mouth with both hands as tears pooled her own eyes. Rinoa would never know how sorry she felt, for inflicting so much tragedy in her life whereas she should've grown a happy child, with bubbles, sugar and confetti in each and every passing day. Opening her arms, she wanted to dispel that protective shield around her, that same shield that she's grown to summon to protect, not only herself, but mostly her mother. Her young mother, who was still a child when she had her and the misfortunes that having her entailed…

"I SWEAR!" Rinoa, unaware of the direction her mother's thoughts were heading, thrived to choke back her sob. She stepped back, away from her mother's embrace. She didn't want to be pacified—she wanted an absolute answer; a decision, and not a momentary respite from the controversy at hand. "You cannot marry that man! He's much too worldly, not to mention young! Hyne-forbid that he's exactly my AGE!"

Julia ignored her evasion, enveloping her arms around the quaking shoulders. Mindlessly, she revealed, "He _is_ your age."

"I KNEW IT! I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him! Mom? How could you do this? How can you not see that this marriage is doomed from the beginning?"

"There is no marriage." Julia replied flatly, but Rinoa wasn't about to be fooled easily. She needed proof, strong evidence that this was not just an attempt to soothe her.

"NO MARRIAGE? Mom, please stop doing that! Stop prevaricating because it's driving me crazy!" Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut, as if the notion made her head spin, just to open them again and realize that her mother wasn't kidding, or prevaricating for this matter, "No marriage?"

Julia nodded solemnly, repeating after her simply, "No marriage."

"Why?" Rinoa looked at her closely, doubting the possibility that she'd successfully made her change her mind.

"**_Because_**," Julia gestured at Vincent Valentine's direction, urging him to come a little closer, "He's gonna be the one to take us Esthar **_where_** I'd meet my fiancé."

* * *

Flying to Esthar didn't seem to lessen Rinoa's dampened mood. 

Although the worse had passed and she was now sitting across from her Mom, Rinoa could still feel her instincts scream with undiluted panic. Maybe it has something to do with the private plane that they're traveling with, coupled with the idea that it was owned by her mother's mysterious fiancé, whom she kept pertaining to as 'His Grace' and no other. With the little that she understood of Esthar's upper circle, Rinoa was shocked to realize that 'His Grace' or 'Your Grace' was only used to call noblemen of really high-stature, normally of a rank lower than the Emperor himself. You could only imagine the look on Rinoa's face when it finally settled into her that her own mother, child-like Julia Heartilly, had gotten herself a duke, and what's more astonishing was that, he wasn't just any other duke, but the infamous Duke of Lion's Heart—the current bearer of the Emperor's favor. The notion almost relieved Rinoa of all worries about her Mom's security; but it didn't. Somehow…it even frightened her.

Rinoa was still absorbed with her own thoughts when Julia looked away from her window. She played with the 24-carat diamond engagement band on her ring finger, frowning as she tried assessing Rinoa's mindset. Deep inside her, she knew that her daughter did not object her remarrying. She was just being cautious; being certain that her mother would be truly happy with the course that she'd chosen to take her life to. Julia was never a good judge of character—a single charming smile was all it takes for a guy to win her heart—and this, Rinoa was in constant fear of. Just look at her father…a god to the ladies during his days, but was a spineless, amoral monster inside. Rinoa always thought that they were better off without him; he would surely just make their life even more impoverished as it is—Tomaj, the barkeep, once told her that Sir Caraway used to drink a little more than what's good for him—and that just adds up to the long list of why Rinoa truly hated the man. She abhorred drunken, sloppy males, especially when they leave pregnant wives behind…

"Rinny? What do you think about 'His Grace'?" Rinoa turned to her mother, who now looked at her earnestly. Rinoa came up with a confused expression, so Julia twitched her lips for a more direct implication of her feelings, "I…I really feel strongly for him, you see. I just want to know how you'd feel about him."

"I haven't seen him, Mom, or, more or less, know him up to a certain degree to uphold judgment. What I know about him are merely superficial things…I doubt that I'd be fair if I use them as my basis."

Julia nodded, but still prodded on, "I met him long before, even before he was a duke, and I, a married woman…" Her eyes grew wistful, like she was witnessing a fairytale in progress, "I played for an exclusive club in Balamb back then…very young—seventeen years old. I used to be really feisty and adventurous that sometimes I feel like I can overturn the world with just a wink of an eye."

"My talent with the piano made me such…but even so, I wasn't prepared for the emotions that I felt when I met him. It never crossed my mind that he was a nobleman…not even a knight." Julia giggled at this, appearing like a young, teenage girl, "Of course, I fell in love. He was always nice, always funny, and he has this attitude…a very uncanny attitude that would always make you feel superior to him; because of that, I felt comfortable and true when he's by my side. I could be anybody; I could say what I want. I was a free woman!"

"But as it turned out, it didn't work as planned. I met your father, and then I tried to forget about him." Rinoa quietly listened, generously giving a sympathetic smile. She bent her head sideways, giving the impression that she wanted to hear more, and Julia was more than obliged, "However…" she paused just to sigh, "Fate seemingly has a bigger plan for us. Two months after you've left for Deling, I accidentally met him in Rin the Al Bhed's bar. It was more than a chance encounter I'm sure! It can't be just a chance encounter!"

"But one of Destiny's games…" Rinoa offered, rewarded by a big smile afterwards. She let herself sink more comfortably on her seat, looking around at the fine décor that dominated her line of vision. "Funny how that happens…I hope it works out this time." She stifled a yawn, the stress of today's melee finally getting hold of her body.

Julia graciously agreed, standing up with an unfolded blanket in her hands, "Vincent said that we'd arrive in Azore tomorrow, early in the morning. We'd be able to get some rest until then. I haven't heard from Laguna just yet, so I think we could only hope to get his audience after we've arrived at his estate."

Rinoa bobbed her head groggily, savoring the feeling of her Mom wrapping a thick, comfy blanket over her shoulders. The mention of the name 'Laguna' made her think of Squall, smiling dreamily as she obediently drifted off to sleep.

_I'll send him a telegram once I get the chance. Who knows? I might even get to meet his family, now that I'm going to Esthar! _

Rinoa mentally filed that under her 'To-Do List'; for now, she needed sleep. She'd meet her soon to be stepfather tomorrow, and for that, she needed as much rest as possible—just in case he doesn't turn out to be what she'd expected.

* * *

Donna-Terra, an exotic white brick mansion nestled in the suburbs of Clanato, was one of Esthar's most celebrated estates. It was a gift of Emperor Raitwall to his beloved niece, _Illumina_, who married Tempest fon Loire, the eldest son of Commander Oceanos—hero of the Great Conquests. Through the years afterward, it accommodated daughters from the House of Loire, bestowing its ultimate ownership to the eldest female, altogether with the title of 'Countess'. For this generation, it was passed down to Ellone Alayah fon Loire, eldest child and daughter to the present Duke of Lion's Heart, Laguna fon Loire. 

Undoubtedly, it was of no question that the interior would be outmost female. Color schemes basically ran among the shades of pink, yellow, lavender and peach. From the manicured lawns that surrounded the edifice to the inner sanctums of the mansion, you would notice delicate structures of clay goddesses, marble angels, glass flowers, and even crystal art pieces hand-picked from Bhujerba's finest. Elaborate fountains with fragrant blossoms transfixed the Northern Gardens with the fairytale aura, while the Southern borders were dominated by Duchess Illumina's favorite portion of the estate—the Labyrinths. It was indeed a clear demonstration of Raitwall's excessive fondness for this particular niece of his, who was the most successful debutante of her time.

The Marquis of Lion's Heart stepped off the chaise with such briskness that the estate's butler would never mistake his identity for any other. The twenty-five year old man was once again in his—as his sister would put it—'_make believe attire_': unkempt coat, torn trousers and scruffier boots. He strode directly towards the entrance doors so 'no-nonsensically' that _Gringham_ just had to open them wide, in fear of the young man's capacity to tear it down into pieces. After a lofty greeting combined with an impatient survey of the empty foyer, the butler was pressed to escort his Mistress' brother towards the Southern Patio, where the Lady Elle was presently entertaining her guests. Gringham would have brought out the fact that the Countess was with her lady peers and the Mariquis' attire was a little too…inappropriate for them, but was gravely forestalled by the lad's obviously peaked temper. Gringham, who has been employed by the Loires for ten years now, knew better than to challenge his mood. He just went on with the task at hand instead.

"Isn't that the Lord-Marquis with Gringham, Elle?" Yuna Summerain, Countess of Caladbolg, lowered her Ming Dynasty tea-cup, vastly amused by the sight of Donna-Terra's uptight butler together with her best friend's even more uptight brother. Birds of the same feather really flock together, huh?

Ellone and two more ladies looked up to the floor to ceiling doors that opened, letting out two men of ridiculously big age gaps. One look at the dark-haired hellion with stormy grey eyes and the girls drooled, with the exception of Ellone and Yuna, of course. The Lady Elle was clearly distraught, snapping her fan close in response to both her brother's disheveled appearance and her companions' unrequited support towards it. Pushing her chair back, she urged Yuna and the ladies to carry on, promising that she'd return in no more than a couple of minutes.

Walking towards her brother, she silenced him with a sure raise of her lace-gloved palm.

"Sis—"

"Privately, Milord." Ellone extended her other arm, letting him lead the way, "My Drawing Room is most suitable." She turned to enter the house, but when motion seemed to have left the younger sibling, she clapped her hands twice, as if to catch his attention, "What are you waiting for? Chop-chop!"

The Countess Elle's Drawing Room was a wide expanse of art located a few steps away from the backyard. Her personal touches can be spotted everywhere, which might be a piece of painting, or a recent sculpture. All the furnishings inside was also her idea, so the Marquis wasn't shocked to see the place completely oozing with extravagance. 'Alayah' might have been Ellone's second name written on her birth certificate, but it might as well have been 'Megalomania', and she was never ashamed of that. She even tries so much to meet up with her limits, but being born a Loire, that was a task pretty much hard to achieve.

"What happened to you, Squall?" once the twin doors were shut, Ellone broke the unnerving tension, "You look terrible to the core! You've been acting that penniless peasant thing again!"

Squall blatantly ignored the complaint, and was fast enough to grab his pace, "I happen to be just in town and in time to overhear that Laguna is going to be remarried," he replied sarcastically, annoyance over the situation sprawled on his handsome features. But evidently that wasn't enough; he has been keeping too much rage inside for the past few days, "OF COURSE I traveled all the way down here because apparently, _your Father_ is in the verge of donating a wagonload of money to his favorite charity once more—to the '**_Helpless Society of Pleasure Givers_**'!"

"OH," Ellone wasn't unfazed, "so you've heard about it, hmmm?"

"Heard about it?!!" Squall was yelling now. He couldn't believe his sister's nonchalance about this. "NO! I didn't hear about it! He told me! The meandering little nerve actually had the _gall_ to tell me!"

"Well then—good."

"Good?" Squall asked while she sat down, watching her fold herself up in a very dainty manner. Ellone was always prim, always confident, and at this kind of situation? To be unruffled whereas Laguna practically giving away their wealth was something to be reckoned with! The entire family, including their unborn descendants, was at stake in here!!

"Is that all you can say? How is that you can remain untouched by His Grace's impetuosity? Aren't you even, at least, interested about Donna-Terra's welfare?"

"Donna-Terra, I already own, by name and by paper, so there is nothing for me to fear about. However," Ellone looked at him speculatively, "you, on the other hand, are in grave trouble when Lion's Heart is involved."

Cautiously, Squall narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"

"So what if Dad told you that he's remarrying? Aren't you happy that he'd finally met someone who'd take care of him instead of you? You're supposed to be liking that…" Ellone trailed off, only to flash a five thousand megawatt smile that irritated the hell out of her brother, "or is it you've finally taken interest in our family's wealth?"

Squall exploded, "I don't give a damn about Laguna's freaking bank account, Ellone! Why can't you get a hang of that? What I'm worried about is yours, and the other accounts primarily funded by this stupid consolidated set-up that Kiros victoriously wheedled out from Laguna!" He started to pace around, thinking that it would lighten his mood, "You do realize that by him, having a second marriage, the entire account would be disrupted! The casualties would be enormous! And then what? It's up to me to pick the pieces again and set the things back into order!"

"That's what you do best, Squall. Aren't you proud that Dad is helping you sharpen your talents?"

"Are you serious?" Squall shot her a deadly glare. Ellone mentally did a lump-swallow, for she knew Squall so well to know that he thrives on his opponent's fears. "For your information dear Sister, I have a very promising life back up North and this little problem of Dad's _is_ threatening to jeopardize my plan!" He saw Ellone grin curiously, but Squall instinctively knew that her wits were still scattered so completely, she'd have no heart to defeat him at this rate, "You do realize that Laguna is making a habit out of this, don't you? This _isn't_ the first time he'd come out to say that he's remarrying…"

Ellone knew that, for a few years way back, Laguna had tried marrying a cello player from a local Balamb club. Now thinking of it, their Dad had an obvious yet inexplicable fetish—musicians performing in small town bars turn him on!

"But remember the ramifications of his half-hearted wishes! Do you remember what happened? He ran off from the altar and in turn, we had to suffer an avoidable scandal plus a handsomely figured compensation for that blood-sucker!" Squall crossed his arms together, unmistakably still pissed off by the memory, "That was all because of his impulsiveness, and now what? He wants to make another leap up to the stupidity scale!"

Ellone shook her head, "Squall, I do understand where you're coming from. I know that the notion can be disturbing, and with Dad being the object of concern, the possibilities of what's _ought_ to happen are endless...Although, I believe, that as his children, we have the responsibility to cut him off some slack—why, from my last conversation with him, I really felt that he adores this woman! Won't it be doable to give the lady a chance to prove herself?"

Squall gritted his teeth, submitting to Ellone's gesture for him to sit down. The Countess picked up a silver bell resting on the side table, ringing it to alert Gringham from wherever portion of the estate he is.

"Laguna's betrothed isn't the only problem, Elle. You do know, as much as I do, that His Grace can be as stupid as a pig when it comes to—" there was a knock on the door, Gringham appearing with a beautiful lady fashionably dressed just like Ellone. One look at her, and Squall couldn't resist to cover his face with frustration.

"I don't remember teaching you to be disrespectful towards your elders, Milord." Edea Kramer, the late Duchess Raine's sister, stoned Squall with a poker face. Ellone stood up as the older woman instructed Gringham to serve them tea, sashaying inside the room to receive proper greetings from her niece and nephew. "And also, what is the use of your valet if you're caught wearing those rugs?" Ellone pressed her a kiss on the cheek, giving Squall a look that warned him not to say anything that he didn't entirely mean.

"My valet is in Lion's Heart, Milady. I haven't had the chance to pass by, for I thought that visiting my sister would give me an opportunity to groom myself firsthand, before meeting with La—the Duke." Squall corrected himself quickly, relieved when Edea didn't give any inclination to criticize his ways of pertaining to Laguna.

"Very well said." Edea picked up her satiny, mauve skirt, rounding the Alexandrian couch to have a seat. Ellone followed suit, and when she was settled beside their aunt, Squall dutifully took his position across the ladies.

"Speaking of Lion's Heart, my dears, I have received a message from your Father requesting my audience later this afternoon. As far as I can collect—" she paused meaningfully, Squall's outburst rewinding in her mind, "all of us here has already been informed about the Duke's intention to be wedded once more."

Ellone tilted her head to agree. Squall didn't have to say anything.

"I was told by Sir Kiros that today's agenda basically required the support of the entire family. Ellone would surely be involved without my urging, which brings me down to you." Edea lifted her eyes to the stubborn nephew, "Since you're already in Esthar, why don't you come with us and participate, Milord?"

Squall was far from interested, but he knew better than to flagrantly show that, "Participate on what, exactly, Lady Kramer?"

Edea clutched her hands together, eventually resorting to the task of removing her muslin hand gloves, "Your father's betrothed would be arriving this afternoon, and it is only cordial, not to mention courteous, for us to welcome her with grace." When Squall's face went livid, Edea realized that Laguna once again disobeyed him, and she yielded to have everything else out and open, "The Duke demands our presence before dinner, when he'll officially introduce the lady to us."

It was not a second after when Squall burst out of the room, ready for the kill.

* * *

Author's Notes  


* * *

From now on, I'm going to start answering some questions at this portion of the page. Hiyaaaah!!! 

(a) But first of all, thank you to all those people who've been reviewing my story. You guys are a great help, especially when I'm beginning to sound like a babbling machine in here! Thanks to _Amy1993882002_, _c.ho.y_ and _Idryll_!!!

(b) To Ayettie—where did I get this idea? Well, to tell you, it's been a culmination of long, trite melodramas that I've been watching for the past decade! I'm no less than twenty; so, you could just tell how many hours per day I invest in either watching soaps (opera) or reading romance novels…hahahahaha….

(c) Lastly, keep the reviews coming people! I really appreciate your time! See you on the next chapter!

Mwahuuuuuuugzzzz!!!  
_Strawberry On Cheesecake_


	4. Chapter Four: Litany of the Dawn

**LOVE ME IF YOU DARE  
**_by Strawberry On Cheesecake

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"And that—" Rinoa looked away from one enormous building to another, beyond speechlessness as Mister Kiros Seagull did his own animated rendition of the 'Great Estharian Tour', "is Azore's most famous and exclusive club—the _Zodiac_."

It hasn't even been an hour of acquaintance, but Rinoa felt like she'd known him forever. From the moment they'd step down from the _Celsius_ (which was a surprise for Rinoa who didn't know that Estharian nobilities have a habit of 'naming' their planes to avoid 'confusion') up until now that they're traveling back to Lion's Heart aboard a stylish Rolls-Royce hoverspeed, 'Mister Kiros' never failed to emanate the aura of an appreciative host. He was warm, approachable, and often times funny enough to sidetrack the growing uneasiness brought about by the thought of meeting the so-called 'in-laws'. He was also a good conversationalist; a man with a quick mind. He was so astute and sensitive that he'd manage to unravel Rinoa and Julia's attention by diverting them towards Esthar's beautifully structured, high-rise buildings; something that Rinoa was greatly thankful of, and made her feel that Mister Kiros wasn't as snotty as she first thought he was.

"The Zodiac is where His Grace spends most of his free time during weekdays, occasionally for a round of bridge, or a high-stakes Triple Triad game with a few chosen colleagues." Kiros was directing the information to Julia, who was expected to master her future husband's daily routine, "But I guess from now on, it wouldn't be just as frequent—he would be too preoccupied personifying the role of a doting husband."

He winked at Julia, who blushed uncomfortably before Rinoa's incredulous eyes, "And speaking of His Grace," Kiros smoothly changed the subject, seeing that Rinoa wasn't used to a flushing mother, "I am very much honored to extend his invitation for a family dinner tonight. He would be very busy the entire day, mostly because of the preparations, so he thought it was best to send _yours truly_ to notify, before he completely forgets about it."

"A family dinner?" Rinoa asked meaningfully, looking down to her simple traveling gown with no more than a ribbon-sash belt as its main accessory. She looked at her mother, and realized that they both thought of the same predicament—they can't be introduced while wearing only these!

But apparently, Kiros saw it coming. He didn't gain his post as Laguna's secretary for nothing; he was a foresight winner, and satisfying his employer was his primary specialty! Smiling knowingly, he finally gave his seatmate a look of appraisal—as if she was a jewel of finest AND rarest quality.

"Ladies…allow me to introduce to you Miss Beatrix Onnivard." The classic brunette beauty smiled, tipping her head low enough to radiate an air of well-breeding, "She is one of Esthar's finest ladies-in-waiting. She would be your fairy godmother tonight, Madames, for under her long list of credentials would be an exceptional taste in haute couture and hairstyles."

"The pleasure is mine." Beatrix took in their wide-eyed expressions with little mind. What interested her the most was the mother and daughter's subtle 'glow', which she instinctively knew was capable of scorching up into a full blown flame. This new project excited her inexplicably, and the thought of making them over almost sent her reeling at wits end!

"Sir Kiros has personally invited me over in hopes of preparing you for tonight's little get together. I am very much pleased to have this honor—I would do the very best that I can."

"She would also be giving you a crash course about some Estharian traditions…only the important once, for a full, detailed course requires a month to finish." Rinoa grinned at Kiros' jibe, giggling as Beatrix responded by shaking her head in disbelief. Turning to Julia, Beatrix proceeded with more of her plans for tonight.

"As Sir Kiros has blatantly insinuated, the Estharian upperclass has their own handbook of practices." Beatrix purposely made the analogy to vindicate her point, using such to connote the intricacies of the 'higher circle', "Usually, it takes a little while to get used to them, but since it is a family gathering that we're looking forward to, I doubt that formalities would be used as often as it is required. So be rest assured—I am certain that we're going to pull it off nice and easy!"

Rinoa doubted that, quite aware of the hearsays about the Estharians' complete disregard towards simplicity. Just one look at their grandiose capital, Azore, and you'd absolutely understand what she's talking about. By Hyne, the city had more hoverspeeds than Rinoa saw in her entire life! It was a completely different world in there, and what more of their practices…? Just take it as teaching a new born baby how to recite the constitutional preamble, for crying out loud!

Miss Beatrix was in the middle of describing her vision for Julia's attire when Rinoa saw the buildings start to grow apart. Looking up ahead, she saw Kiros smile, bending his head in a way that prompted Rinoa to watch a transition that she'd least expected.

Submitting to the silent challenge, Rinoa mulled over her surroundings. The path was starting to narrow, and the trail of pine trees began to stretch in front of her eyes. Their car sped through an archway—more of like a magical barrier—which led them into a winding concrete bridge that linked the gap in between the modern metropolis behind and the evergreen forest that invitingly beckoned in front of them…

The evergreen forest…Describing it as whimsical was an understatement. The lush sea of trees almost had a glint of emerald under the sunlight…and on the hill was…

Rinoa's eyes grew with overwhelming awe and anticipation…

On heart of the hill rested a palace of splendor—a brick mansion juxtaposed with the great elements of wood and water. It stood with unwavering confidence; surrounded with the wisest trees and the choicest lumber. Its walls were a creative mix of more brick and marble, and as its gates opened for their hoverspeed's arrival, Rinoa began to realize how little she knew of opulence. The path that they took was long, and a very agonizing overture to the world of Centran pillars and Treno landscaping.

But before Rinoa could submerge herself into the full picture of this entirely new world, Kiros made the belated introduction, beaming more brightly than he should have.

"Welcome to Lion's Heart, Miss Rinoa…Ducal seat to the House of Loire."

* * *

And the world began to spin in a different way…with Rinoa stiffening as an after effect. 

Lion's Heart spoke true of its name. It was a house meant for the bravest—a den only suitable for the noblest. After rounding a lotus-shaped fountain of Siren's effigy, their hoverspeed pulled over, obliging its passengers to step out and come face to face with the manor itself. With an innocent eye, Rinoa examined the façade of numerous windows, doors and balconies. To her, it looked like a hotel…the one that Seifer and Quistis would most likely pick during one of their excursions.

Rinoa and her mother were being escorted by Kiros and Beatrix to the front door when both panels opened, exposing an assembly of liveried men and uniformed women in deep moss green and white. The assembly was headed by a stiff looking man, who introduced himself as Cursovo, the butler of the house. As expected of him, Cursovo welcomed the soon to be Mistress and her daughter in behalf of the servants, volunteering to show the way throughout the gargantuan abode. While he's at it, he discreetly insisted that Julia and Rinoa visit their quarters for the mean time, while they waited for the duke who was seemingly engrossed with the preparations. Julia frowned at this, apparently disappointed by the fact that their reunion was once again being postponed for a later time, but Beatrix was quick to intercede; explaining that, a woman was to follow her husband's wishes…

Rinoa didn't like 'rule number one', not one a bit!

"The Countess Elle and the Lady Kramer have already arrived, Sir." A petite, girl-servant curtsied at the sight of the entourage, but was mostly attuned to Kiros' next biddings, "As we speak, they are being assisted within their respective rooms." She was still plummeted with her curtsy when she added, "And the Marquis, Sir—"

"The Marquis!" Rinoa didn't expect such a tone from Kiros, who sounded more terrified than surprised, "The Marquis has escorted the ladies all the way from Donna-Terra?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And how is he doing?"

The girl turned weak with excessive pallor, as if her next move was something that she didn't like to do, "In the Study, Sir Seagull…" she gulped, "_with_ His Grace."

Kiros stiffened; his eyes threatening to bulge out off its sockets. Rinoa saw that her mother was absorbed with whatever Beatrix and Cursovo was telling her, so it was only up to her to do something before the poor secretary starts palpitating.

"Mister Seagull," Rinoa whispered low enough not to cause any disturbance on the party of three that constituted Julia, Beatrix and Cursovo. The same group decided to move ahead not long after, leaving Rinoa and Kiros on their own with the girl-servant, "Is there something amiss?"

Kiros regained his composure, turning to Rinoa with a reassuring smile that scared her of its fast transition, "Of course not, Miss. None at all…"

But he was lying, for a second after; a loud crash was heard coming from the East Wing.

* * *

"The Marquis is His Grace's only son, which rightfully puts him next in line to the ducal seat. He is a very nice boy, Madame, but sometimes, he could rather be…very temperamental." Kiros was barely breathing as he babbled, dashing towards the direction of the Study with only Rinoa and the girl-servant. 

"He can also be possessive, and little aggressive too, which explains why we're running for His Grace's life." He added, looking up ahead as they slid through the archway that led directly to the East Wing. He eventually turned his face back to Rinoa, only to find out that he lost the girl's line of thought.

"I don't get it…" Rinoa mumbled, balling her fists as she pulled her skirts up to run faster. Her breathing was still even, although she was at that point in when she'd start panting, "Are you saying that he is capable of causing the duke a lot of harm at this rate?"

She saw the girl-servant swallow beside her, but it wouldn't suffice as an answer. Kiros had to sigh, knowing that he somehow had to defend the Marquis, "Figuratively speaking, yes…but pay no matter, Miss. The Marquis was raised a gentleman, and there was only so much that a gentleman can do…May it be physical or emotional harm."

"I doubt that." Rinoa muttered under her breath, slowing down as Kiros reached over for the knob. She saw him gain composure in less than a minute, courteously knocking afterwards.

They waited…

Nothing.

Kiros turned to the servant-girl, cajoling instructions to the frightened child. Rinoa clamped her teeth together as she listened to the secretary, overhearing names like 'Countess Elle' and 'Lady Edea'.

She couldn't understand why they seem to fear the Marquis so much. Was it because he's the heir of Lion's Heart, and their, would-be, Master of the house? If that's so, why wasn't the Duke doing anything about it? Was it one of his duties to ensure good camaraderie in between his successor and employees, for the benefit of the estate?

"Go now, Dear. We need them as soon as possible!" the girl-servant rushed back into the hallway as Kiros turned the knob. He gave Rinoa one final look before exhaling sharply, like he readied himself for a huge battlefield, "After me, Madame."

And he swung the door open, only to hear another one bang close inside.

"Kiros." Somebody almost lifeless called. Rinoa had to step back, covering her mouth with a palm as her eyes fell on the sight of a man looking over a broken chair…a man that cannot, not even in one's wildest dreams, be the Duke of Lion's Heart.

But Kiros was swift to correct her notion, bolting towards the scene to answer his Master's call, "Yes, Your Grace?"

The Duke still hasn't seen Rinoa, which made it possible for our heroine to feast with the sight of him. He was her Mom's age—probably forty-three—with long, jet-black hair that was pony-tailed by the nape. Though he looked like a nobleman, he was one of those rich, attractive kids who were given the 'amiable' instead of the 'aloof' aura, and even though he's frowning, Rinoa felt that he was good-natured—this guy would never hurt a rabbit even if his life depended on it.

"He misunderstood again…" the Duke sighed, rubbing his nose bridge thoughtfully with closed eyes. From Rinoa's spot, she saw that he made his way behind the desk, plunging his back heavily on the leather-upholstered office chair, hoping that the seat could somehow alleviate his weariness.

"I tried to explain to him, but he just won't listen. He doesn't like the thought of me, marrying again…he says that it would disrupt the trust funds." Kiros cleared his throat at this, but the Duke gushed nonetheless, "I have no idea why he thinks of Julia as a scheming—"

Kiros cleared his throat again, evocatively this time. Laguna looked up to meet his eyes, astonished to see a vision of Julia, as how he'd first met her, standing by the doorway with confusion dawning on her face.

He stared at her, and so did she.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, "Scheming what?"

Julia didn't ask questions that she wasn't obliged to ask, and this made Laguna realize that she wasn't _his Julia_…

"Miss Rinoa—" Kiros interjected, only to be stopped by an expression that he couldn't believe she could conjure. Now, there was an evident sign that she was, indeed, the daughter of Sir Caraway, a fierce soldier way back during his time.

"A scheming _what_?" Rinoa repeated once more, frozen yet watchful. The Duke stood up from his seat, rounding the desk to approach her without breaking eye contact. Overflowing with fidelity, Rinoa looked after Julia's reputation, and she demanded an explanation for that seemingly profanity against her Mom.

"You must be Julia's daughter." Laguna quietly stopped on his tracks, turning sheepish much more than for his own good. He began to lamely scratch his nape while he's at it, throwing Rinoa off hand that the girl was now gaping at him, "I apologize that you had to hear that. My son can be very inconsiderate when it comes to voicing out his opinions."

"I've heard about that." Rinoa raised her brows, suddenly feeling her hostility vanish. The Duke sounded so sincere that she couldn't help but lower her shield…was this what her Mom was saying? That uncanny attitude that he has?

"Yes…of course. But even so, I am not going to defend his rudeness. I'm really at your debt…" He glanced at Kiros for a moment, before switching back to Rinoa, "It is Rinoa, am I right, Dear?"

Maybe because she'd never felt paternal affection, but when the Duke said that, Rinoa's uncertainties dissolved. His Grace began to nervously scratch the back of his nape again, and for some reason, Rinoa found it more comical than disturbing.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Laguna's eyes lit up at the referral, "That's Laguna for you, Sweetheart. You can also call me 'Dad' if you want."

Rinoa bit her lower lip, trying her best not to laugh at his determination to impress. He _is_ cute. Too cute for the age of forty-something.

"Dad!"

The bizarre first meeting was ended by Rinoa stepping back a few paces, blinking at the sight of an enchanting lady dressed in shimmering satin and rhinestones. She let the woman slip right in front of her, not even uttering a word of apology as she directed herself to the goofily smiling Duke at the center of the room. Another lady, possibly older but just as stunning, followed suit; she gave Rinoa a nod of acknowledgement, turning away after courtesy has been brought to justice.

"What happened here?" Ellone placed her palms on Laguna's shoulders. She saw that the Duke had a silly look on his face, and the thought of him surrendering to madness crossed her mind. "Your GRACE?!"

He was still staring at Rinoa when Kiros explained on his behalf, "The Duke is very happy to finally meet his stepdaughter, Lady Elle."

"Huh?" Ellone raised a delicate eyebrow, skepticism on her face as she swiped a look from her father to the scrawny dark haired girl standing by the doorway. Her eyes widened incredulously.

"Her?" transparently referring to Rinoa.

"Yes, _her_, Ladyship."

Ellone was rarely out of sorts, so this major mistaken identity baffled her that she turned red. At first she thought of Rinoa as one of the many servants—Hyne, her father had too many servants for her to keep track! She never would have ignored her, point-blank, if she just had the slightest idea of who she was!!

Edea cleared her throat, stepping in as she tenaciously saved Ellone from sinking with her blunder. Gazing at Laguna, she leaped at the heart of the matter, "We were informed of your encounter with the Marquis, Laguna. How did he do?"

The look of forlorn crept back to Laguna's features; the corners of eyes crinkled a bit, "Not good, I'm afraid, Edea."

He shook his head, rubbing his palms together, "My son worries too much…He insists on his instincts about the matter, and we know him too well to know that once he thinks he's right, he's going to stand by his decision until the end."

Rinoa shivered, suddenly remembering a person who thought exactly like that—Squall. She didn't know how, but at this moment, she can fully relate with the people around her. She felt their apprehension; their frustration. She knew of the weight that they're carrying—and it wasn't an easy load to find yourself with the likes of Squall as your opponent. They thrive to conquer: to win, to win, and _to win_…

Ellone straightened her back, becoming distressed, "What did you tell him? Surely, you could have said something to make him feel threatened."

Laguna denied that fact, "I did not, and I am most certain. All along he despised the idea that Julia and Rinoa are already here—no offense, Rinoa—and because of that, he keeps a narrowed mind, shutting out everything that I tell him! He stepped out afterwards…towards his room, perhaps—he didn't say. This is getting out of hand…" the Duke's face fell with agony, "I do not know what to do right now!"

Rinoa's heart went out to him. Laguna Loire might be the bearer of the Emperor's favor, but that doesn't mean he's immune to family problems such as this. By looking at him, Rinoa saw uncertainty and grief in his being, as if he was being forced to make a choice in between his own happiness and his son's. She was greatly touched by that, familiar with such parental dilemma because of her Mom. Julia always had that look, and what Rinoa wouldn't do just to wipe it away from her.

"Your Grace," upon attracting the attention of the Estharians, Rinoa silently moved on, feeling the urge to console, "With all due respect, I think that you all need a breather right now. I am aware that the marriage announcement has been all too sudden; it is too, even for me. Perhaps the Marquis also felt this way…apparently that's the reason why he shuts everybody out. I, therefore, suggest that you give him more time. A person like him, who worries too much, needs time to weigh his options…to evaluate the pros and cons of the situation. Surely, he would come up with a very sound judgment in the end."

She glanced at the people around her, beginning to smile as their expressions ranged from bewilderment to curiosity. Either way, she felt that they're harmless, so she opted to move on, "I heard that the Marquis is a brilliant man…" it was an assumption, but what the heck? "So why don't we stay away for now, and wait until he's ready and approachable? How does that sound?"

For a moment, Rinoa thought they'd chew her head of with that silence, but one by one, they began to concede. They all knew that it is better this way, to have some sort of a game plan, rather than sitting down and moping around with nothing going on.

Julia and her companions came a while later.

* * *

Squall angrily pushed his valet out of the door—his temper getting the best of him. Why can't Laguna see along with his visions? How can he remain stupid with all these gibberish, crappy marriage thing? What is so difficult to comprehend with the situation at hand? Is he becoming senile or something? 

Pulling his neck cloth, Squall glided by the mini-bar to grab a full decanter of whiskey. His quarters within Lion's Heart were complete with everything, that he could survive a week without stepping out of the rooms. Stripping off his jacket, he impatiently tossed it on a chair, marching towards the fattest and most comfortable looking couch to sit on it. He was so mad right now, he knew he'd drink himself sober; which he knew he mustn't do or even imagine doing. Ellone and Edea, Ifrit's twin Amazons from Hell, would surely let him have it tomorrow if he did; and what's more, he'd surely have a hang-over. No point of committing double jeopardy right now, he's not that suicidal, you know.

Sloshing a bit of liquor down his throat, Squall let the hard, biting warmth settle down his senses. When it kicked in, he tried to clear his mind, even to the point of convincing himself that he needed an Anger Management class. Choking at that thought, he shook his head fiercely, jolting up with the decanter still in his hand. He made smooth strides over the rich navy blue carpeting below, eventually leading the way to his desk.

It was still immaculately organized, Squall noticed. He had unread messages too.

Putting the decanter on the side, Squall picked the neatly folded paper up to his eyes. The first splashes of peace that day dawned that very moment, when he realized that it was a telegram coming from Rinoa. He turned around, all the while forgetting about drinking, as he instinctively looked for the fat couch which he occupied a while ago.

_So Rinoa went to Winhill…She even wrote the telephone number down here._ Squall pointed at the scrawl of numbers, sliding his finger to the right as he continued reading. _She's visiting her Mother…_

The letter was written a day ago, which meant that Rinoa would be off the tracks and very accessible by phone right now. Squall couldn't resist the urge to call her, just to hear her sweet, laughing voice that would surely regale him off his problems. He decided on that, reaching for the phone by the lamp shade.

Two rings; it was picked up to be followed by a young man's voice, "You have reached the Almasies' residence. This is Nida Peddlestow. How may I help you?"

_Almasy_? Squall wrinkled his forehead, puzzled.

"Yes. May I speak to Rinoa Heartilly, please?"

No sign of hesitation in his voice, "Miss Heartilly, Sir? Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she's already left the manor. May I take a message instead?"

"Of course…." Squall paused, disappointed that Rinoa wasn't around, "Please do tell Miss Heartilly that Squall called."

"Of course, Sir. I'd do that."

"Would you, by chance, know where she'd gone to? I really need to speak to her."

Nida thought that it was alright to divulge; the caller was Miss Heartilly's acquaintance, afterall, "Last that I heard of, Sir, was Miss Rinoa's journey to Guadosalam. I suppose she'd meet her mother in there…Miss Julia's getting married."

"J-julia?"

"Yes Sir. Miss Julia, Rinoa's mother, is remarrying. The specific details haven't been passed on, but with them reuniting, Miss Julia must already have a date in mind."

Squall hanged up a moment later; his stomach getting sick. He didn't know exactly why, but he was absolutely sure of one thing—it wasn't because he drank whiskey with an empty stomach.

* * *

Rinoa watched as Sophie closed the door behind her, a piece of perfumed note paper tucked safely in her sleeve. The girl-servant had just finished helping with her bath, and Rinoa took this opportunity to ask her a favor. Sophie was more than pleased with a task, and upon realizing that it was a message for her new Mistress' fiancé, she was exhilarated. Telegrams were only entrusted to favored servants, and to be delegated to send one was just an honor. 

Facing the dressing mirror, Rinoa stared at her reflection. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the current events—the last thing she knew, her mother was about to marry an illustrious duke, who was very much capable of securing her future both financially and emotionally. It was like an inconceivable fairytale; the one that only happens to a chosen few. It was so unbelievable that now, as Rinoa tried to imagine it, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe, this was her Mom's good fortune. Good fortune that was rightfully hers, bestowed by Hyne, after withstanding many years of her trials.

Rinoa was about to move towards the beautifully draperied windows when somebody knocked on her door. Having no idea who it was, she made her way towards the door, hoping that it was her mother at least. Julia, as Rinoa surmised along the way, was going to be a fine Lady of this house. Sweet Mother of Hyne, she'd already befriended Beatrix and Cursovo in only a matter of seconds! Surely, she'd surpass every other's expectations with their help.

But instead of her Mother, somebody else decided to pay her a visit before dinner. Clad in a buttercup yellow, full-skirted gown, Countess Ellone Alayah fon Loire carried every ounce of regalness that she was born with, even wearing a diamond headband to finish the effect. She was playing with the lace of her sleeve when it finally came to Rinoa that it was up to her to break ice, opening the door wider for her to step in.

"Countess!" Rinoa didn't know how to call her, so she opted to use the most general term. Ellone seemed not to find that inapt, even giving her a little appreciative smile.

"Please do call me, Elle." She primly slipped in the room, walking further up to the dressing table. Rinoa was closing the door when she turned back, her friendly smile still up after finishing a quick survey of the dresser's contents, "You're gonna be my little sister very soon, so we should try skipping the formalities and jump right into the 'fun'."

"The fun?" Rinoa let herself be pulled by the Countess' gentle hands. Ellone pushed her down to sit on the dressing chair, her jolly expression unexpected from a person who've you'd just met in passing, one moment ago. "What do you mean—"

She was stopped by Ellone's open inspection of her attire—white terry-cloth bath robe—and began to tense. Ellone's smile was now replaced by a disapproving frown; she even sighed to express that she actually saw this coming.

"To be a Lady of Lion's Heart, you must always remember one thing." Ellone shot an index finger, which Rinoa saw, carried an amethyst ring, "DRESS like one."

"What?" Rinoa called out as Ellone began to move away, reaching for the door knob. She opened the door to make way for three uniformed women, who appeared to have been waiting for sometime now. Ellone was on the scene again, proceeding with the instructions.

"You, be careful with that. That's Coeurl muslin in there!" She flipped her tawny curls back, just to erupt with another command, "Put the make-up before the dresser. I want to see the colors below the light."

Ellone began urging the shortest of three women to wheel in a cart now, and to Rinoa's surprise, it carried a mesmerizing variety of shoes; from jeweled stilettos, glass slippers to leather indoor boots.

"To be a Loire, contrary to what everybody thinks, is a very tedious task." Ellone turned back after everything has been settled, a proud look of somebody who'd master this field on her pretty face, "A Loire, irregardless of their gender, is expected to be stunning at all times, for along with them they carry the family name. A name that had been known for ages, and written so far many times on the history books to just ignore…"

Ellone saw that Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows. Thinking that she didn't have any idea of what she's talking about, she tried once more, direct this time, "You got to dress up, Rinoa. It's all about the appearance."

"Oh…" Rinoa glanced at the luxurious array of clothing and make-up around her, and got confused again, "But all this? For just a dinner?"

Ellone tried not to laugh at her tone of incredulity, "U-HUH." She beckoned for a servant to come closer, in the verge to start a major make-over, "Just wait until you find out what I had during my debut."

"Must be an entourage…" Rinoa let herself be turned back to the mirror, Ellone giggling as she reached over for a hairbrush.

"Nope. I had a crowd."

* * *

"Please understand, Milord—" 

"I don't want to hear it, Kiros."

"But Master, it is very important for you to have a better opinion of your father's fiancée during dinner. We do not require of you to be besotted with her, just a rightful amount of courtesy will do."

"I would not eat her alive, if that's what you think." Squall took a freshly starched neck cloth from his valet's hands, tying it expertly around his neck without so much difficulty. He was abruptly distracted by the same valet's raised arms, which now carried two suits of his own picking. Squall nodded dispassionately at the first closest thing.

"I cannot promise you anything, Kiros, but be rest assured, I'm not going to make a fool of anybody tonight." the Marquis donned the choice over his shoulders, not even bothering to inspect his reflection before jolting out of the room. Even on the hallway, Kiros tried bugging him, following his trail like a lost puppy.

The secretary exhaled sharply, so sharply, Squall almost pitied him, "You are going to make this hard for me, aren't you?"

Squall merely shrugged, snapping his cufflinks close, "I don't remember announcing my marriage in a very bad time, Kiros."

"There's never a good time for this, isn't it?"

Squall made a swift turn left, buttoning his coat to officially end his grooming. He wanted to sound mad, or look agitated even, but he preferred the cold scare that his eyes were very famous for. Inflicting that to Kiros, he murmured, "I'm not going to answer that question."

Kiros stopped dead on his tracks. Squall whistled forward to step down the stairs.

Lady Edea and his Father were already by the foot of the stairs when Squall arrived. With the encounter that afternoon still fresh, it was ordinary that the two men be reserved with each other. Not that it mattered, when Squall has always been detached towards his father, although this time, the air was sporadically uneasy. Before, when Squall dropped by, he never talked to his father; this time, he did, and as if to goad him. Squall could have continued acting this way throughout the night, until Edea intervened.

Ellone was bristling with pride. One look at Rinoa, and no one, not even her at first sight, would have guessed that she came from a deserted farm up North—wherever that place is again. Her features just obediently followed her vision…the peach, strapless ensemble hugged her body possessively, its corset fringed with wafer-thin lace and pearls, showing off curves that were unearthed after ages of sleep. The skirt was full, A-length and flowing down the back with a humble trail; satiny and embroidered with butterflies sewn together with crystal gems. Her long, shiny hair was now styled with the Estharian 'curled' fad, tamed with jeweled hairclips that combed the hair out of her face. Her make-up was only minimal, with only a touch of gloss and a dab of tint. Everything would have been perfect, except for her anti-climactic choice of a necklace. Rinoa insisted that she wear her own silver necklace, using her engagement band as its pendant.

Other than that, Ellone was proud of her; extremely proud of her that she looked forward to dressing her up again.

Julia was also a vision of her own right. With Lady Beatrix by her side, the soon to be Lady of the House was dressed for the occasion—a subtle but provocating attire she had. She was dressed in silken mauve, but unlike Rinoa's, her dress was long sleeved, and she had muslin gloves on her hands. The mother and daughter met just a few paces before the stairs, smiling at each other to adore their dresses.

Julia gave Ellone a curtsy—it was still allowed; she was not married to the duke just yet.

Ellone gave a nod of appreciation, visually applauding Madame Beatrix of her creation. Tapping her fan on a palm, she stepped ahead, turning back to the ladies with a wink, "Giddy up, Ladies. It's time to meet the boys!" And then they were off.

"Squall!"

The Marquis would have been knocked on the floor with that punch, but thank Hyne for manual labor as a technician. With fast reflexes he stood straight again, uninterestingly eyeing a shorter blonde dressed in an outfit that he'd never be caught dead wearing. Zell Dincht, Lady Edea's youngest adopted son, planned to attract everyone's attention by wearing an ancient nobleman's suit; with all baggy, over-sized sleeves and tight breeches. To make it even more 'interesting', he chose to wear it with glittering silver and purple stripes. To Squall, he looked like a clown in need of a fashion police.

"Hey." Squall muttered, rolling his eyes at the sight of another newcomer. Thankfully, this newcomer didn't share Zell's idea of wowing the ladies, but was an annoying sight nonetheless. Balthier Bunansa, Edea's second adopted son, stepped in with his radical slur.

"My heart to you, Milord." Balthier crossed his arms, after giving his mother a greeting kiss on the cheek. He and Squall were never close, and apparently, that's the reason why they hated each other's sight. "I am very pleased to have your audience, at last."

It sounded sarcastic to Squall, who answered in an equally derisive manner, "I was not informed of your attendance, Balthier. What a thrilling affair this is."

Balthier was about to answer to that, but was parried by the sight of four enchanting ladies coming down the stairs. He chose to let the tension linger, his attention being piqued by a particular black-haired girl in peach.

"Yes, it is…" He trailed off, a wicked smile curling on his lips, "…very thrilling." He added meaningfully. Squall was about to turn to his line of vision when Laguna bolted from his post, as if he couldn't wait any longer for the ladies to fully reach the foyer.

"My, my! How lucky of me to have all these beautiful women under my roof!" Silver eyes turned wide, hardened and black as Laguna showered compliments to each damsel, especially to the peach-princess that was now laughing to his comments. Squall could have mistaken her identity for any other, until she looked back at him, her eyes narrowing…and then turning wide…as realization hit rock-bottom for her.

She quickly grabbed her engagement ring, the same engagement ring that he gave her, for dear life…

"Rinoa…" Squall whispered helplessly, her name now tasting bitter as she seemingly also did the same.

_Squall…_

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes

* * *

Here we go!

(a) First of all, notice that I changed my pen name…it's _T's_ suggestion for a comeback! (Although, heck, what's the point of a comeback if you have a different name?) Anyway, I would have done it eventually, and I wouldn't want anybody getting '_Strawberry On Cheesecake_' other than me! (Sorry…cheesecake fanatic!)

(b) Thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially to _Idryll_ (Love you so much! You're so generous with your reviews) and my new one, _Spitfire_! (I appreciate your e-mail! Sorry about the Balthier-thingy up there! Gomen!)

(c) Next Chapter—the game of wheel starts spinning! Tension arises as Rinoa and Squall's first encounter happens!!!

(d) Lastly, please R&R! I love it when you guys say what's on your mind!

Mwahuuuuuuggggzzzz!  
_Strawberry On Cheesecake  
__P.S._: First one to review get the thickest slice!!!! ;p Peace Out!


End file.
